We all go a little mad sometimes
by GilmoreGossip
Summary: Notre Originel préféré invite gracieusement les habitants de Mystic à un feu de joie, il veut se venger et cela à n'importe quel prix.
1. I wanted a family

**We all go a little mad sometimes**

Je considère ce chapitre comme un prologue vu qu'il est court.

**TVD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement.**

* * *

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid voire glaciale pour un Originel. »

* * *

1. I wanted a family.

La nuit était totalement tombée à Mystic Falls et les hurlements qui émanaient de la demeure des Gilbert avaient fini par s'estomper. Des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait été piégé dans cette espèce de bulle et pourtant il n'avait toujours pas changé de position. Il était adossé au grand canapé beige qui trônait dans le salon, les yeux rivés sur son frère. Il ne pourrait plus jamais contempler le visage à la fois angélique et espiègle qui faisait toute la beauté de son frère cadet. Kol était bel et bien mort cette fois, son cadavre mutilé par les flammes gisait à quelques mètres de lui.

Plusieurs émotions bien différentes passèrent sur le visage de l'hybride. Tout d'abord, la surprise, l'ébahissement de voir son frère ainsi réduit en cendre par le jeune Gilbert. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ? Tout avait été pensé auparavant, il avait conclu un deal avec cet infect double Petrova, ils avaient un plan parfait. Bon sang, il aurait dû la tuer, tant de fois l'occasion mais son obsession pour les hybrides l'en avait dissuadé.

Après la surprise vint la tristesse, un membre de sa famille lui avait été arraché sans scrupules. Lui qui s'était battu comme un forcené pour garder sa fratrie auprès de lui bien au chaud, en sécurité. Tant d'efforts anéantis par un simple bout de bois. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable Kol se baladait-il avec le pieu sur lui ? Était-il complètement suicidaire ? Non, il aimait trop la vie, c'était un jeu pour lui comme une partie de Trivial Poursuite. ...Il devait sans doute avoir peur de son grand frère mais jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait tué. Bien sûr, Klaus aurait dû le remettre dans son cercueil pour quelques siècles mais quand nous possédons l'éternité, c'est un bien faible prix au fond.

L'Originel, frappa son poing sur la petite console en face de lui, celle-ci se brisa sous l'impacte. Un sentiment fort et redoutable l'envahit. Il connaissait bien cette sensation qui prenait naissance tout au fond de sa poitrine, c'était la haine. Il était dans une fureur noire presque incontrôlable. Il les haïssait tous du plus profond de son âme, ils paieraient tous : le double, le chasseur, la sorcière, les frères Salvatore, tous... Même sa petite sœur.

Il finirait par récupérer la dague de Rebekka et n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui planter dans le cœur. Elle demeurerait près de lui à jamais, il était même fort probable que jamais elle ne sortirait de son sommeil. Tant pis, elle l'avait cherché. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'avoir de la clémence pour qui que ce soit. Tous pensaient qu'il était un monstre et bien soit, il en serait un. Un des plus redoutables que cette terre puisse abriter.

« Je te jure mon frère, que cette ville sera mise à feu et à sang. » Murmura l'hybride.

Mais avant de penser à sa vengeance, il fallait qu'il sorte de ce maudit salon. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui pour agir. L'Originel se maudissait, il avait toujours eu un coup d'avance et là il s'était fait avoir par cette garce de sorcière. Ce serait la première à périr d'ailleurs, il venait de le décider. Il devait réfléchir vite, la solution à son problème de captivité n'arriverait pas toute seule...


	2. I've never really been anywhere

** 2. ****I've never really been anywhere.**

Il était à presque sept heures du matin quand Caroline fut réveillée par son portable qui vibrait férocement. Sa main tata la table de chevet à la recherche de son briseur de rêves, elle avait passé une si belle nuit. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était toujours une simple humaine innocente et un brin insouciante mangeant une délicieuse part de gâteau au chocolat dans un salon de thé Anglais. Oui, elle avait fait quelques kilomètres dans ses rêves, voyageant au grès de ses envies. Elle s'était arrêtée à Paris pour flâner devant les boutiques luxueuses, à Rome pour visiter des bâtisses dont elle n'en connaissait même pas les noms. Mais cet atroce portable, l'avait ramené à la réalité. Sa main finit par trouver son tortionnaire, c'était un message de la part de sa « meilleure amie » Elena.

La jeune vampire se redressa difficilement à l'aide de ses coudes et dégagea ses couettes d'un revers de la main. Ses yeux parcouraient avec frénésie l'écran. Elle consulta le message une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de lâcher un énorme soupire. Ils se fichaient d'elle? Comment avaient-ils pu partir dans une mission suicidaire sans la prévenir au préalable? Pourquoi Stefan ne lui avait rien dit ?

Les deux vampires s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques temps pourtant, en vue des événements catastrophiques qui étaient arrivés. Stefan avait le cœur en charpie à cause d'Elena et Caroline savait qu'elle devait-être présente pour lui, la nuit comme le jour. Il l'avait aidé lors de sa transformation alors c'était à son tour. Elle se sentait si proche de lui à présent, il était le seul qui comprenait ses ressentiments. Donc à la limite qu'Elena ne lui disse rien, ne l'aurait pas choquée mais Stefan c'était une autre histoire.

Le message était plutôt court et peu détaillé : _« Nous sommes partis pour l'île. Damon n'a pas confiance en Shane. Besoin de décrypter épée. Klaus enfermé dans mon salon. Je compte sur toi Caroline. »_

_- « Seriously ? »_

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait lu. Il fallait qu'elle en apprenne plus sur cette histoire. Elle pianotât sur son portable, elle devait joindre Tyler immédiatement mais elle eut un bref pincement au cœur, Tyler était différent depuis la mort « accidentelle » de sa mère. Prendrait-il seulement la peine de lui répondre après l'incident dans la bibliothèque du lycée ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui reparler depuis ce jour, elle l'avait raccompagné chez lui et lui avait proposé de rester mais il avait préféré être seul. Elle savait pertinemment que chacun avait une façon bien différente de faire son deuil, alors elle avait respecté son choix de vivre comme un reclus.

- _ « Caroline ? »_ répondit une voix légèrement enrouée.

- _« Oui, c'est moi. Nous avons un problème… »_ Murmura la jeune femme.

- _ « Quoi ? Quelqu'un a été blessé ? »_

Caroline ressenti la colère percé la voix de Tyler, elle regrettait de devoir faire appel à lui mais il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider en ce moment.

_- « Non, ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est blessée pour l'instant mais… Ecoute, je viens de recevoir un message d'Elena. Ils sont partis cette nuit sur l'île pour trouver la cure et ils ont besoin de nous. Tyler, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Sais-tu où est l'épée de… Klaus ? ». _Caroline essayait tant bien que mal de rester calme_._

_- « Oui, je l'ai récupérée après … tu sais quoi. Caroline que se passe-t-il ? »_

_- « Oh, c'est parfait, peux-tu me l'apporter ? »_

_- « Caroline !»_

Caroline se mordit la lèvre violemment, elle hésitait à lui expliquer le peu qu'elle savait de cette histoire. Elle comptait prendre l'épée et demander l'Originel de l'aide. Elle savait que ce serait loin d'être évident. Certes, l'hybride la plupart du temps était charmant avec elle et lui pardonnait ces petites trahisons, mais à présent, il était enfermé dans le salon d'Elena, ce qui voulait dire qu'on l'avait mis sur la touche.

Si seulement, Caroline avait été mise au courant de certains détails concernant la captivité de Klaus, elle aurait pu se préparer psychologiquement mais malheureusement Elena n'avait pas trouvé bon de lui dire tout la vérité dans son message.

La jeune femme expliqua donc rapidement à son petit ami la situation, celui-ci refusait bien évidemment de lui laisser l'épée pour aller voir Klaus. Il voulait venir avec elle au cas où. Bon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se leva d'un bon de son grand lit et fila sous la douche, elle devait retrouver Tyler dans quarante-cinq minutes chez les Gilbert, ca promettait d'être sportif.

Klaus s'était couché sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond comme hypnotisé. Il n'avait pas dormi, il s'était juré qu'il n'aurait jamais plus de repos avant d'avoir vengé la mort prématurée de son frère.

Soudain, de lourds pas résonnèrent sur le perron de la maison des Gilbert, le couple était enfin arrivé à destination avec l'épée. Un sourire mauvais apparu sur le visage de l'hybride, il savait qui arrivait à lui. Voilà, une bouée de sauvetage bien inattendue.

Les jeunes gens observaient dans un silence presque religieux la porte d'entrée, aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement envie de rentrer dans la tanière du dragon. Après quelques secondes interminables, Caroline décida qu'il était grandement temps d'en finir avec tout cela.


	3. I am the alpha male

**Bien le bonjour les filles. Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre qui m'a l'air plus long que le précédent. J'ai été ébahie avec le dernier épisode de TVD donc j'ai tenu compte de quelques détails pour ma suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je tiens à vous remerciez également pour vos quelques reviews qui me donne vraiment envie de continuer. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**3. I am the alpha male**

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur le visage de l'hybride quand la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Caroline le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'avancer d'un pas prudent en direction de la cuisine laissant une bonne distance entre elle et l'Originel. Ses yeux tombèrent malgré elle sur le corps inanimé de Kol, elle n'en revenait pas. C'était donc pour cela que ses chers amis étaient partis si précipitamment vers l'île et que Klaus avait été évincé si habillement du plan. Elle déglutit difficilement essayant de garder un visage impassible mais Klaus l'avait suivie du regard depuis son arrivée, il était maintenant évident pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas pris par à ce dessein macabre. Tyler avait également observé la scène, l'épée à la main. Une lueur mauvaise passa dans son regard, il faut l'admettre, il avait craint pendant un long moment de se retrouver face à l'assassin de sa mère mais là, la situation était plutôt à son avantage. Il parcourut calmement la petite distance qui le séparait de sa bien aimée, un air satisfait collé à la figure, l'assurance avait pris le dessus.

- « Une visite de courtoisie ? » demanda l'hybride en se plaçant à la limite du salon, enfin plutôt du sortilège.

- « Nous venons savourer » lâcha Tyler.

- « Ty… » Commença la jeune femme légèrement décontenancée par l'arrogance de son petit ami.

- « Alors, approche-toi Tyler, je t'en prie» répliqua Klaus son sourire légendaire aux lèvres. Il est inutile de préciser qu'au fond de lui, il fulminait.

- « Mais avec plaisir ! » répondit Tyler en voulant faire un pas dans sa direction mais il fut arrêté par le raclement de gorge de Caroline, celle-ci avait les bras croisés sur le torse, l'air désapprobateur.

- « Klaus, nous avons besoin de ton aide pour déchiffrer l'épée, il y a eu quelques complications avec Shane. Je me doute bien qu'il est hors de question pour toi de nous aider mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix vu ta situation. De plus, nous avons un moyen de pression pour que tu sois des plus coopératifs ! ». Heureusement que les vampires ne respirent plus car Caroline aurait sans nul doute manqué d'air, elle avait tout sorti d'une traite à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle avait eu trop peur d'être coupée dans son élan.

La seule réponse que la jeune fille obtint fut un rire franc de la part de son interlocuteur. Mais pour qui ce prenaient-ils donc tous ? Il avait été bien trop patient avec ces vampires de pacotilles, il aurait dû leur apprendre le respect. Il fallait y remédier tout de suite, une petite leçon de vie s'imposait.

- « Un moyen de pression, love ? Je crois que tu as oublié à qui tu parles, veux-tu que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? »

- « Ta charmante et non moins détestable sœur se trouve en ce moment avec Elena et le pieu de chêne blanc à ton avis où ce trouve t-il ? Dois-je te faire un dessin ?»

- « Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite.» s'amusa l'hybride.

- « Nous avons suffisamment rigolé Klaus, nous finirons par mettre la main sur le remède et je me ferai un plaisir de te perforer le cœur. » intervint Tyler.

- « Des paroles, toujours des paroles mais jamais des actes. Pense un peu à ce que ta mère dirait en voyant son fils tellement lamentable…. »

Le jeune hybride feint de ne pas l'entendre, se retenant de lui sauter au cou. Il alla se placer à moins d'un mètre de Klaus, Caroline sur ses talons.

- « Quelle jolie vue… Tu veux que je t'amène des pinceaux et une toile, ca ferai une belle nature morte non ? » demanda Tyler, ajoutant à ses paroles un geste vers la dépouille du frère cadet de l'Originel.

Ce fut les mots de trop. Tout se passa très vite à partir de ce moment là. Klaus saisit un lampadaire à vitesse vampirique et l'enfonça de toutes des forces dans la jolie vampire blonde. C'était elle la plus proche, rien de personnel, celle-ci hurla de douleur. Il la fit rentrer brutalement dans la bulle et la plaqua au sol, la bête reprenait le dessus. Tyler dans un élan de courage ou de folie peu importe sauta dans la bulle pour venir en aide à sa belle, l'épée à la main.

Caroline était toujours couchée au sol comme paralysée, le morceau de bois dépassant toujours de son corps. Klaus saisit l'occasion d'avoir Tyler si près, il le désarma sans mal et transperça sa cage thoracique si bien que le jeune homme s'effondra.

- « Aujourd'hui, tu retiendras une petite leçon mon ami. I'am the alpha male.» Murmura l'hybride à l'oreille de sa victime, lui arrachant au passage des cris de douleurs en tournant et retournant la lame froide dans sa chaire.

La jeune vampire toujours sous le choc secoua vivement la tête, les larmes lui coulaient le long des joues. Elle tentât tant bien que mal de retirer le pied du lampadaire de son ventre, gémissant à chaque tentative.

- « Klaus…Je…t'… en… supplie ! Arrête ! » tenta-t-elle.

- « Je n'en ai que faire de tes supplications, love. »

« Je vais t'aider à te sortir d'ici si tu l'épargnes. »

L'hybride ne dit mot. Il tourna le regard vers elle, la fixant intensément pendant quelques secondes. Elle était si belle même larmoyante mais ses larmes n'étaient destinée qu'à une seule personne, ce parasite qu'il tenait au bout de son épée.

- « Klaus, s'il te plait » implora Caroline.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait-être agaçante. Bien, il n'avait pas vraiment un plan de toute façon, préférant agir par instinct. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il lui vint à l'esprit que quelqu'un pourrait peut-être bien lui venir en aide et ce sans menaces.

- « Bien ! Love, tu va peut-être lui sauver la vie. »

Klaus retira d'un geste sec la lame ensanglantée du torse de sa proie, le laissant tomber lourdement à terre. Les blessures de Tyler se refermaient peu à peu mais il était affaibli. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se nourrir ces quatre derniers jours et vu la quantité importante de sang perdue, il devint blanc comme un linge et tomba évanoui.

- « Tu va tout d'abord m'amener quelque chose de solide pour attacher l'homme de ta vie. Je sais que tu n'essayeras pas de t'enfuir mais au cas où tu en aurais l'idée, je lui ôterai chaque organe, un par un en prenant tout mon temps! C'est compris ? » demanda Klaus à l'égard de la jeune vampire.

Caroline acquiesça, elle avait enfin réussi à se libérer du lampadaire. Elle se releva avec difficulté pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle fouilla frénétiquement tous les placards à la recherche d'une corde, d'une chaine, de n'importe quoi qui pourrait satisfaire le psychopathe de vampire. Un fil électrique pendait d'un des placards sous l'évier, elle l'arracha de l'aspirateur auquel il était relié et le lança à l'Originel. Tyler fut attaché solidement au pied de la table, toujours dans les vapes.

- « Tu va me trouver un téléphone à présent, sweetheart. »

Caroline s'exécuta prenant son portable hors de se son sac pour le tendre à Klaus qui le saisit violement. Il allait jouer sa dernière carte, une sorcière, elle était bien moins douée que cette garce de Bonnie mais elle devrait faire l'affaire. Il l'avait rencontrée dix ans plutôt à Atlanta, elle s'était entichée de lui presqu'au premier regard, la pauvre imbécile. L'Originel avait bien sûr jugé bon de la tuer immédiatement mais après mures réflexions, le dévouement de la sorcière à son égard pourrait s'avérer un jour utile. C'était aujourd'hui ou jamais. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis au moins six ans, il espérait qu'elle serait charmante et docile comme la dernière fois. Il encoda son numéro de téléphone, il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il eu à l'autre bout du fil. Il parla calmement, taquinant de temps à autre, se montrant même légèrement salace.

- « C'est parfait ma très chère Aurore. Bien évidemment, tu sauras comment me trouver, je ne bouge pas…» fini Klaus en raccrochant le portable.

Caroline avait tendu l'oreille tout au long de la conversation mais elle n'avait pu percevoir que des gloussements stupides. Mais qui était donc cette femme avec qui le vampire avait l'air si proche ? La blondinette essaya de se convaincre tant bien que mal qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout un vampire de plus de mille ans se devait d'avoir une liste de conquêtes interminable. Peu importe à quoi cette femme ressemblait, elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui pouvait l'importé à l'heure actuelle c'était de sortir rapidement de cette situation et reprendre le cours de sa vie normalement. Ca n'avait pas été simple pour elle d'être transformé en suceur de sang mais elle avait géré comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait également géré le fait d'avoir quitté Matt pour sa sécurité, d'être tombée amoureuse d'un loup garou et de l'avoir aidé à supporter sa condition. Caroline avait réussi à gérer beaucoup de chose dans sa vie mais l'arrivée du vampire le plus redouté de la planète, non. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait tant de difficultés à rester loin de lui. Il était pourtant méprisable et cruelle, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tuer, à détruire leurs vies à tous mais qui était-elle au fond pour le juger ? Tous les vampires qu'elle connaissait avaient déjà tué une fois dans leur vie, elle même avait ôté la vie d'un pauvre innocent….Bon sang ! Tout était vraiment trop compliqué !

- « Qui était-ce ? » tenta la jeune femme.

- « Ma porte de sortie ! » répondit Klaus tout sourire en s'approchant à pas lent vers Caroline.

Il lui demanda poliment si elle était suffisamment aimable pour lui servir un verre. Il n'aurait pas rechigné à faire cette tâche lui même mais un léger détail l'empêchait d'approcher la cuisine. Ces humains n'avaient vraiment pas de classe, ils ne possédaient même pas un bar dans leur salon. Il n'osait imaginer, l'odieux whisky bon marché que sa charmante serveuse d'un jour allait lui porter. Caroline peu docile d'habitude, s'exécuta sans ciller, se servant par la même occasion un verre. Vu la situation précaire dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il valait mieux coopérer pour le moment tant que Tyler était toujours évanoui. Elle lui aurait bien donné du sang pour le remettre d'aplomb plus rapidement mais elle avait la nette impression que sa requête lui serait refusée dans un rire presque démoniaque.

La maison des Gilbert était devenue tout d'un coup silencieuse, Klaus s'était assit sur le canapé et sirotait son verre en jetant quelques coups d'œil à sa montre. La sorcière ne tarderait plus à présent, sa libération n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Caroline qui s'était appuyée sur l'accoudoir d'une chaise de façon à faire face à l'Originel, observa quelques secondes son petit ami qui commençait doucement à s'agiter.

- « Tu aurais réellement tué ton dernier hybride? » demanda la jeune femme.

- « Honey, je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de tous ces stupides hybrides. Ils ne m'ont jamais été très utiles au fond et j'ai décidé de revoir mes priorités. » répondit-il en vidant d'une traite son verre.

- « Tu m'aurais tué ? » continua t-elle.

- « Si tu ne m'en avait pas laisser le choix, la réponse est oui ! Oh ne fait pas cette tête outrée Caroline, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à comploter pour me nuire…. »

Caroline était en colère. Oui, elle avait été choquée par la réponse de son interlocuteur. Lui qui s'était évertué à la sauver temps de fois aurait été d'accord de se débarrasser d'elle. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas sourcilier une seule seconde en lui enfonçant ce foutu lampadaire dans les entrailles pourtant il avait eu l'air de l'apprécier par le passé ? Ou alors elle s'était fait des films, en même temps comment un vampire aussi puissant pourrait réellement s'intéresser à elle ?

- « Te dessécher et non te tuer, ce n'est pas la même chose Klaus. »

- « Tu joues sur les mots darling. Ah, si ta vie et celle de tes éclopés d'amis ne dépendaient pas de la mienne ou serais-je à l'heure qu'il est ? C'est tout de même dommage, les vampires que Kol avait engendrés ne devaient pas être suffisamment importants aux yeux de la si douce Elena. On s'émeut quand je tue le maire de la ville mais personne ne se plains quand le double Petrova cause un génocide sur un millier de vampires »

- « Je n'étais pas au courant pour Kol… » tenta de ce justifié Caroline.

- « Trêve de bavardage ! J'en ai assez Caroline, tu commences tout doucement à m'épuiser. »

Des pas pressant se firent entendre sur le perron, Caroline voulu aller voir mais elle n'en eu pas le temps. En un éclair, la porte d'entrée des Gilbert sorti de ses gonds et alla s'écraser à l'autre bout du couloir laissant place à une jeune femme. Elle était tout simplement splendide, trop aux yeux d'une demoiselle.

Caroline la détailla en une fraction de seconde : elle devait être âgée d'une trentaine d'année, elle avait de longs cheveux brun bouclés attaché dans un chignon travaillé. Son visage était plutôt doux, elle avait de fines lèvres d'un rouge écarlate et de grands yeux noisette plutôt coquins.

- « Tu t'es fait attendre très chère » s'esclaffa l'Originel en étreignant la demoiselle.

Klaus ne pu s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil, Caroline qui était resté à l'écart. Celle-ci avait légèrement tiqué au geste de l'hybride et se contenta de détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur Tyler qui venait de se réveiller. Ils échangèrent brièvement quelques paroles, Caroline lui expliqua qui était la nouvelle venue et le rassura en lui disant que tout serai terminé rapidement.

- « Je vois qu'il reste encore une personne sur qui je peux compter dans ce bas monde. Si je puis me permettre Aurore, tu es encore plus ravissante que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu » le ton employé par l'hybride était un peu trop mielleux aux oreilles de Caroline qui se contentait d'observer les deux personnages.

La principale intéressée gloussa aux dernières paroles de Klaus, elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour apparaître à sa hauteur. Elle ne se lasserait donc jamais de le regarder, il était tellement beau. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis ces dernières années, normale quant-ont a l'éternité et donc la jeunesse perpétuelle. Les effets du temps ne l'avait pas épargnée elle et pourtant il l'a trouvait toujours ravissante. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait prétendu. Aurore n'était pas vraiment stupide, elle savait que l'Originel était puissant et cruelle et qu'il ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins.

- « Je ne devrais pas t'aider, tu es parti comme un voleur la dernière fois après notre nuit torride… » lâcha- t-elle en faisant de petites cercles avec son indexe sur le torse fort de son ancien amant.

- « Ausecour, je vais vomir » murmura Caroline qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle.

L'ouïe fine de l'Originel perçut les paroles murmurée de la blondinette. Il s'en amusait intérieurement. Il lança un regard coquin à Aurore et lui prit sa main pour y déposer un léger baiser. Il devait s'occuper d'une dame à la fois et pour l'instant, la sorcière était la plus utile. Il avait eu raison dix ans plutôt de la garder en vie. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, un sort puissant le retenait dans cette maison, elle devait absolument faire quelque chose.

- « C'est ton jours de chance, j'ai appris quelques nouveaux sorts depuis notre dernière rencontre » répondit d'un air espiègle la jolie Aurore.


	4. Easy come, easy go

**Bien le bonjour,**

**Grâce à ce long hiatus, je me suis décidée à écrire un nouveau chapitre. Il est temps que notre Originel préféré passe un peu à l'action. Au prochain chapitre, nous aurons droit à une mort ainsi qu'à celui d'après et ainsi de suite pendant un petit moment. Je me suis dit cependant que si Klaus touchait directement à la team Elena, les chances du Klaroline seraient presque anéanties. Donc, j'ai essayé de trouver une petite parade. Je vous proposerai donc à chaque fin de chapitre des personnages et libre à vous de décider qui a le droit de vivre ou de mourir (personnage donc secondaire dans un premier temps). Je précise que je ne tiens pas compte de la mort de Jeremy, Silas est bien réveillé et Katherine a la cure en sa possession.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que j'aurai quelques reviews. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**4. Easy come, easy go**

Une sensation pesante régnait dans le petit salon obscur des Gilbert, Tyler était parfaitement réveillé à présent. Sa vue était encore un peu floue, il avait du mal à distinguer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il cligna des yeux. Il pouvait voir Klaus, Caroline et une autre femme brune qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait entendu quelques minutes auparavant un grand bruit, comme si quelque chose se fracassait contre le mur de l'entrée et elle était apparue. A présent, la femme baragouinait quelques paroles dans une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère.

Caroline l'air intrigué et inquiet était accroupie auprès de son petit ami. Elle soupira et tenta tant bien que mal d'offrir à Tyler un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-_ «C'est presque fini… »._ Murmura-t-elle.

Le visage de la sorcière perlait de sueurs, elle avait les yeux clos et débitait des mots à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle essayait de contourner le sort de la sorcière Bennett, celui-ci était puissant et ancien. Elle semblait presque souffrir d'utiliser sa magie. Klaus lui paraissait satisfait, il souriait.

Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables, une lumière aveuglante pénétra la pièce suivie d'un courant d'air. Aurore semblait avoir réussi, elle décolla avec élégance une mèche de ses cheveux de son front.

_- « Je te prie d'avancer d'un pas en avant »_ dit-elle d'un air plus que satisfait à l'égard du vampire captif.

Klaus ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Il traversa la ligne invisible qui délimitait le salon. Il était enfin libre. La partie allait pouvoir commencer.

_- « Aurore ma chère, je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi. »_ lâcha Klaus d'une voix doucereuse.

L'intéressée gloussa fortement à l'entente de ces paroles, la pauvre imbécile. S'imaginait-elle s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'Originel avec un simple tour de magie ?

Caroline avait observé toute la scène au côté de son compagnon. Le cauchemar allait-il enfin se terminer ? Klaus était libre de partir à présent et de vaquer à ses envies de vengeances. Mais qu'allait-il faire d'elle et de Tyler ? Les laisseraient-ils réellement en vie ? Si oui pour combien de temps ? Tant de questions. La jeune vampire se redressa et s'avança vers Klaus.

_- « Et maintenant ? »_ Demanda-t-elle calmement essayant de dissimuler ses craintes.

Klaus posa son regard sur Caroline, l'air songeur. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Il pouvait la tuer immédiatement ainsi que son imbécile de copain. Après tout, elle ne lui avait jamais été réellement utile. Elle n'avait fait que jouer les appâts depuis tout ce temps, elle avait sans doute feint de s'amuser en sa compagnie lors de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls. Pourtant, il s'était ouvert à elle sans pudeur.

_- « Je suis face à un dilemme love. Tu as été plus que coopérative aujourd'hui et tu m'as diverti pendant un temps. Mais une fois que je quitterai cette pièce, tu t'empresseras de prévenir tes petits compagnons de bac à sable de protéger leurs arrières. Elena dans un élan de folie pourrait bien faire un geste regrettable avec ma petite sœur. Dilemme, dilemme »_ lâcha l'hybride en formant des cercles autour de la jolie blonde tel un prédateur autour de sa proie.

Caroline déglutit difficilement. Klaus était en colère, elle le savait pertinemment, il était capable de mettre fin à sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante dans la seconde.

_- « Je vois Klaus que… »_ Caroline hésita un instant.

_- « Oui love ? Je suis tout ouïe »_

_- « … »_

-_ « Tu es connue pour ta franchise ma douce, je t'en prie continue»_

- _« Et bien, je vais donc être franche. Je crois que ne sachant pas forcer les gens à t'aimer, tu les forces à te craindre »._

Caroline se mordit la langue au sang. Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Elle aurait dû s'excuser, le supplier pour lui laisser la vie sauve mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle était terriblement confuse. Elle voulait être honnête avec lui pour une fois même si les circonstances ne le permettaient franchement pas. Jusqu'à cette nuit, elle pensait qu'elle avait une certaine emprise cet homme froid et cruel. Elle avait tant de fois joué mais aujourd'hui, les règles semblaient avoir changé.

Ni d'un ni de deux, Klaus empoigna l'insolente par le cou et la souleva de dix bons centimètres du sol. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils échangèrent de longs regards, Caroline n'osait ni bouger ni protester. Elle était comme aspirée dans le regard bleu azur de son asseyant. Elle y voyait énormément de colère mais aussi une espèce de déception. Tyler grognait et essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal avec ses liens. Aurore quant à elle restait silencieuse, la tête penchée sur le côté.

_- « Ma douce, tu n'es malheureusement pas la première sur ma liste. Il va te falloir encore un peu de patiente. Je vais te laisser en vie. Pour pouvoir te regarder pleurer un à un tes amis que j'estropierai avec joie »_ murmura l'hybride à l'oreille de sa douce victime.

D'un geste sec et précis, il brisa la nuque de Caroline sous les cris de Tyler. Aurore souriait, d'un sourire carnassier. Son beau vampire savait parler aux femmes, il n'y avait rien à dire.

_- « Que vas-tu faire de l'hybride ? »_ tenta-t-elle.

-_ « Rien pour le moment, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »_ répondit l'Originel avant de s'approcher du corps sans vie de son frère. Il le prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras et quitta la maison des Gilbert, la sorcière sur ses talons.

S'il y avait quelque chose dont Klaus était certain à l'heure actuelle, c'est qu'il reviendrait faire un tour dans cette charmante maison dès que ses propriétaires seraient revenus de leur sympathique escapade.

...

Klaus une fois arrivé chez lui prit soin de déposer son frère dans son cercueil et de sceller celui-ci non sans lui lancer un dernier regard plein de tristesse et d'amertume. Aurore était rentrée avec lui, elle faisait un rapide tour du propriétaire. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher d'aussitôt. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir, elle déchanterait bien vite la petite.

Après une longue douche glacée, le vampire se coucha invitant au passage sa sorcière bien aimée dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Aurore se déshabilla et s'installa confortablement laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre les deux corps. Attendant comme un signal pour pouvoir s'approcher du corps froid de l'hybride.

Klaus l'observa, c'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt bien faite mais elle n'était pas vraiment de son type. Il les préférait d'un autre caractère : plus vive, plus naturelle, moins mielleuse, un brin insolente qu'il pouvait essayer dompté. Ici c'était tellement simple d'en retirer ce qu'il voulait. Mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Il avait des besoins à combler.

Il roula tout doucement le fin drap de soie qui recouvrait la jeune femme la laissant ainsi apparaître dans son plus simple appareil. Il entreprit de passer ses doigts fins sur la poitrine généreuse d'Aurore, lui laissant au passage de multiples frissons. Il fit glisser ses deux mains sur le reste de son corps, ses gestes étaient plus précis, plus pressant. Après quelques minutes de mise en appétit pour la demoiselle, il la prit avec violence. Le cœur de la sorcière martelait sa poitrine à chaque coup de rein, c'était une douce mélodie aux oreilles du vampire.

Cependant des idées noires traversèrent l'esprit de l'Originel pendant qu'il était occupé avec sa douce. Il s'imaginait torturer tour à tour les frères Salvatore et il entendait déjà le double le supplier d'arrêter. Plus elle suppliait, plus il continuait. Enchainant avec un tisonnier, un poignard imbibé de verveine, des morceaux de verre, …

La cadence s'accélérait avec Aurore, il n'entendait même plus ses cris, non, il n'y avait plus que ceux d'Elena. Ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, ses mains cachant la moitié de son visage pour ne plus voir les scènes atroces qui s'offraient à se yeux. Ses si beaux yeux, qu'il rêvait d'arracher.

Aurore se crispa et hurla aux derniers coups de basin de Klaus. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, une main derrière la tête. Il finit par s'endormir des rêves pleins la tête. Demain était un grand jour.

En effet, une surprise de taille l'attendait à son réveil….

...

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plus de deux heures à Mystic Falls, Klaus n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais il se sentait en pleine forme. Il avait raccompagné à la porte Aurore. La petite avait insisté pour rester alors il avait dû se monter convainquant pour qu'elle déguerpisse, lui promettant de la rappeler un peu plus tard dans la journée. Chose qu'il ne comptait nullement faire.

L'hybride se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en cuir, un verre de whisky à la main pour seul petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion comme à son habitude, un bruit se fit entendre. Il n'était plus seul, quelqu'un se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque. A vitesse vampirique, Klaus traversa le couloir et entra dans sa bibliothèque que ne fut pas surprise en trouvant devant lui une jeune femme au regard hautain qui flânait parmi ses livres.

- _« Katherine ! »_

La vampiresse n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle sentit une main s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. La douleur était atroce.

-_ « Tu t'es dit que l'éternité était trop longue pour toi ? »_ demanda l'hybride resserrant sa main autour du pauvre morceau de chaire mort.

-_ « Je... suis venue …acheter ma… liberté ! »_ Hurla la jeune femme de toutes ses forces.

- «_ Vraiment ? Cause toujours tu m'intéresses…. »_

_- « J'ai..quel…quelque…chose…que tu..veuuuux… »_

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il était intéressant. Je sais que l'histoire est un peu longue à être mise en place mais Klaus rentre en action bientôt. C'est pour le prochain chapitre, je prévois deux morts en effet et je vous laisse le choix pour une des victimes. Alors qui préférez-vous voir mourir : Katherine ou Hayley ?**


	5. A vulgar pawn part 1

**Coucou,**

**Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, ça fait plaisir à voir. Nos protagonistes vont enfin passer à l'action dans ce 5e chapitre. Chapitre que j'ai préféré scindé en deux parties.**

**Suite à une réflexion de la part d'un/une mes lectrices (Guest) sur la mort (que j'avais préféré ignorer) de Jeremy, j'ai décidé de l'écouter. Je reviens donc sur mes propos du précédent chapitre : Jer est bien mort. Je voulais laisser le plaisir à Klaus de lui arracher les entrailles mais malédiction oblige, je passe ! Bien sûr ce petit détail ne change en rien la trame de mon histoire puisque je ne l'avais pas encore intégrer.**

**A l'unanimité c'est Katherine qui joue ses dernières cartes. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez souffert la pauvre ? (ironie quand tu nous tiens). J'ai croisé les doigts pourtant pour que le nom d'Hayley sorte plusieurs fois. Mais je suis bonne joueuse, la majorité l'emporte.**

* * *

**_Réponses au reviews :_**

Pattenrond et DameKlarolineForever : Vous avez raison, cinq cent ans de course pour Katherine, c'est long. Il est grand temps qu'elle tire sa révérence.

KlarolineIsTheBest : Oh oui, je vais me servir d'elle jusqu'à la fin et puis à la poubelle la petite Hayley.

Belly : En voilà une qui a vu tout juste. J'avais envie de faire une petite référence à mon autre couple fétiche, le Chair. :-)

Sisterrigolote : Hayley, me saoule aussi. Il faudra bien qu'elle disparaisse du paysage un jour ou l'autre. J'en fais la promesse solennelle. -)

Klaroline-Chair : Ah la fameuse Aurore, Klaus ne l'apprécie pas non plus, rassure toi. Mais il faut bien un allier encore quelques chapitres. De plus, elle va faire rager Caroline que demander de plus ?

Lulia, lili93270, MissEdgington, Nomie, Zananas, manoa-bella, flopy69, Impatiente : Merci de me suivre les filles.

Guest : Tu as raison pour Jer et Katherine, tu m'as inspiré. Merci !

* * *

**5. A vulgar pawn part 1.**

-_ « Tu t'es dit que l'éternité était trop longue pour toi ? »_ demanda l'hybride resserrant sa main autour du pauvre morceau de chaire mort.

-_ « Je... suis venue …acheter ma… liberté ! »_ Hurla la jeune femme de toutes ses forces.

- «_ Vraiment ? Cause toujours tu m'intéresses…. »_

_- « J'ai..quel…quelque…chose…que tu..veuuuux… »_

Quelque chose qu'il voulait ? A l'heure actuelle l'hybride désirait beaucoup de choses. Sa priorité première était bien sûr la vengeance, tuer le petit Gilbert et voir sa sœur souffrir le martyr. Que pouvait donc bien posséder la jolie Katherine de suffisamment intéressant à ses yeux pour qu'il épargne sa vie misérable ? Peut-être pouvait-il la laisser s'exprimer et puis il aviserait. Mais si jamais elle osait lui mentir, elle devait s'attendre à en payer les conséquences.

_- « Tu as précisément vingt secondes darling ! »_ dit-il en retirant sa main ensanglantée du corps de la vampire.

Katherine avait dû prendre sur elle pour revenir à Mystic Falls et faire face à l'homme qui lui avait gâché la vie. Il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser de fins stratagèmes par le passé. Son seul but était de l'attirer et de briser la malédiction. Elle avait remercié tous les Dieux quand elle avait réussi à s'échapper de ses griffes et pourtant il aurait été préférable qu'elle trépasse ce soir là. Sa famille avait été décimée et en cinq cents ans elle n'eut aucun repos étant traquée comme un vulgaire animal. Son instinct de survie avait été plus fort que la tristesse, la douleur ou encore l'amour.

La vampire ferma les yeux un instant, elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Pourtant elle s'était répétée la scène une bonne dizaine de fois ce dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle devait dire. Le comment, le pour qui, le pourquoi. Elle ne voulait négliger aucun détail. Sa vie en dépendait après tout. Elle essaya de se donner le plus de contenance possible et commença son récit sous le regard attentif de son pire ennemi.

_- « Je me suis installée, il y a quelques mois à la Nouvelle Orléans et j'ai fais une rencontre plutôt intéressante. Une jeune louve du nom d'Hayley._ »

L'Originel tiqua au nom de la traitresse. Cette petite trainée qui était à l'origine de la mutinerie de ses douze hybrides. Elle avait bien calculé son coup avec l'aide cet imbécile de Tyler et du professeur. Elle l'avait nargué plusieurs fois mais Caroline étant jalouse, il lui avait épargné la vie. Pensant pouvoir gagner en échange la jolie blonde. Stupidité. Klaus intima Katherine de poursuivre son récit.

_- « Elle m'intriguait, je ne sais dire pourquoi. Je me suis donc attelée à gagner sa confiance. J'ai appris qu'elle avait fait un court séjour dans cette petite ville sans intérêt. Que ses parents étaient morts et qu'une seule personne pouvait les ramener à la vie. J'ai nommé Silas. »_ poursuivit-elle.

_- « Continue ! »_ s'impatienta Klaus.

_- « J'avais entendu parler de lui, il à bien des années. J'ai voulu en savoir plus et elle en est arrivée à me confier le rituel, l'histoire de la cure et tout le reste. J'y ai vu une certaine opportunité. J'ai créé une équipe et j'ai fini par apprendre la position de la fameuse cure tant convoitée. J'ai pris un bateau direction… »_

_- « Katherine, vient en au fait, ma main me démange ! »_

Katherine expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait suivi les Frères Salvatore et compagnie. Qu'elle avait tendu un piège à Elena, que Silas était réveiller et que la cure était en sa possession à présent. Bien cachée.

_- « De plus le chasseur est mort ! Silas l'as tué avec mon aide bien évidemment ! Elena doit verser en ce moment toutes les larmes de son petit corps. Un frère pour un frère Klaus ! »_ fini-t-elle par dire, un sourire illuminant son visage.

La jolie brune était donc en possession de la cure et le petit Gilbert était mort. Une image traversa une fraction de seconde l'esprit de Klaus : Elena qui sanglotait en priant tous les saints de ramener son petit frère chéri à la vie.

_- « Ton histoire est captivante Katherine. »_ dit l'Originel d'un ton désinvolte.

_- « Je savais que cela t'intéresserait »_

_- « Il a souffert au moins ?»_ demanda l'hybride en faisant référence à Jeremy.

_- « Bien sûr, il a souffert le martyr est hurlait à en réveiller les morts »_ mentit Katherine.

- _« Bien, un de moins sur ma longue liste. Tu viens d'ailleurs de reculer de quelques places. Je vais te laisser encore profiter de ta vie si misérable quelque temps. La cure je te prie honey ! »_ Lâcha-t-il une main tendue vers sa vieille connaissance.

_- « Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est en sécurité. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'emporter avec moi, tu me comprendras… »_

_- « Mais c'est évident, je t'arrache le cœur maintenant ? J'ai tellement de moyens ma douce de te faire parler, tu préfères la manière douce ou la forte ? Je ne te cache pas avoir une nette préférence pour la deuxième option. La compulsion, c'est un peu trop simpliste de nos jours.»_

Katherine plissa les yeux un bref instant, elle s'imaginait déjà la jouissance que Klaus pourrait retirer face à sa souffrance et à sa mort. Mais fort heureusement, l'Originel détestait quelqu'un d'autre bien plus qu'elle.

_- « J'ai conscience que je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de négocier mais je te propose ma vie contre celle d'Elena, des frères Salvatore et de qui tu voudras. Avec la cure bien évidemment. Je t'aide à obtenir ta vengeance. »_ répondit Katherine.

Klaus sourit, il avait même envie de rire. Quelle arrogance et assurance. Il aimait ça. S'il devait reconnaître une qualité au double, c'était bien la détermination. Elle pourrait bien lui être utile pour un temps, court certes mais c'était mieux que rien.

_- « Qu'il en soit ainsi love, je te sers un verre ? »_

…

Pendant ce temps là, une jolie blonde était à quatre pattes essayant tant bien que mal de nettoyer les marques de brulé et de sang qui s'étaient incrustées sur le plancher de sa meilleure amie quand celle-ci revint de sa quête. Caroline compris que quelque chose avait mal tourné au regard d'Elena.

En effet, non seulement le remède leur avait échappé mais Jeremy avait été tué. Bonnie était heureusement revenue seine et sauve du voyage mais elle avait également en tête une solution à tout leurs innombrables problèmes… Elle avait complètement perdu la tête ! La journée fut longue. Enchainant désastre sur désastre. Elena peta un plomb monumentale, Damon fini par lui faire perdre son humanité, comme si ils avaient vraiment besoin de ça.

Caroline devait non seulement préparer des funérailles descentes pour le frère de sa meilleure amie et en plus elle devait jouer au gendarme. Elle allait exploser de colère et de tristesse. Ses deux amies d'enfance étaient dans un état pitoyable, un ami avait périt et son petit ami était introuvable. Oui, Tyler s'était comme volatilisé après un coup de fil. La blondinette avait bien tenté de savoir qui était la personne au téléphone mais elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse. Après cette assuré que Caroline allait bien suite à sa nuque brisée, il était simplement parti et était à présent injoignable.

_- « Agrrr »_ émit Caroline avant de donner un coup de pied dans une barrière.

- «_ Dur journée pour tout le monde »_ constata Stefan en apparaissant derrière son amie sur le perron.

_- « Oui. J'ai appelé le funérarium, j'ai commandé des fleurs blanches, une bonne cinquantaine. Tu crois que c'est assez ? Non, je devrai rappeler et en commander deux douzaines de plus. Il nous faut un traiteur aussi, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux de proposer de la viande ou de poisson. T'en pense quoi ? Les gens mangent toujours… »_ répondit Caroline rapidement.

_- « Car ! Calme-toi, s'il te plait. On y pensera demain. J'ai été fort occupé avec Elena mais je suis là maintenant pour t'aider ou parler. »_ tenta l'homme.

_- « Je sais Stefan, je sais. »_ soupira-t-elle.

La jeune femme baya, elle n'avait plus fermé l'œil depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchainés. Il était tant pour elle de rentrer pour essayer de dormir un peu. Elle devait encore préparer énormément de chose avant les obsèques de salua donc poliment Stefan et parti en direction da son pavillon, le cœur gros.

…

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident tragique qui avait touché la bande d'amis. Tout le monde tant bien que mal essayait de reprendre le dessus malgré la tristesse. Ils avaient tous été bouleversés de différentes manières. Celle qui gérait le mieux était Elena. Elle avait repris un régime alimentaire adéquat à sa condition de vampire, elle s'amusait de l'incrédulité de ses amis et de l'inquiétude des deux hommes de sa vie. La vie était belle en quelque sorte pour elle. Plus de larme, le néant.

Par contre, pour Bonnie tout était différent. Elle ne cessait d'avoir des insomnies, des pertes de mémoires, des sautes d'humeurs. Elle était comme hantée, elle voyait parfois Shane, sa grand-mère, une vieille tante, … On l'appelait quelqu'un part mais ou ? Elle avait promit à ses amis de ne pas utiliser la magie ou Silas pour faire revenir les morts à la vie. Mais, elle était attirée...

Elle chassa tant bien que mal les démons de sa tête et empoigna son sac à main pour aller au lycée. Il semblait que ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'y avait plus été. La remise des diplômes avançait à grand pas et ça avait été le cadet de ses soucis jusqu'à ce que son père tombe sur des lettres de son établissement scolaire la rappelant à l'ordre. Il l'avait menacée, elle avait céder.

Monsieur le Maire embrassa sa fille et commença à ranger la table du petit déjeuner. Il devait être dans une heure dans le bureau du shérif pour parler de diverses disparitions importantes. Comment une petite ville si paisible autrefois était sujette à tant de problèmes ? C'était incompréhensible. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et l'homme s'essuya les mains avant d'aller ouvrir.

_- « Elena chérie, que fais-tu là ? Bonnie est partie, il y a cinq bonne minutes » _demanda l'homme un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-_ « Je sais Monsieur Bennett, j'ai attendu qu'elle parte… J'ai à vous parler. »_ répondit la jeune femme d'un air anxieux.

_- « Me parler ? »_

_- « Bonnie use d'un peu trop de magie, Monsieur Bennett, j'ai peur pour elle. »_

_- « Oh, euh. Rentre Elena, je t'en prie »_

La jeune femme souri et accepta l'invitation refermant derrière elle la porte d'entrée. Le père de Bonnie passa devant-elle pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il était déjà inquiet depuis un petit temps pour sa fille mais si quelqu'un d'extérieur, en soi sa meilleur amie, lui rapportait que Bonnie était en quelque sorte en danger, il se devait d'agir. Il fit asseoir son invitée et lui proposa une tasse de café que celle-ci accepta volontiers. Il se retourna pour lui tendre une tasse avec du café bien fumant quand tout à coup la tasse se fracassa sur le sol.

En effet, la jeune femme attrapa un couteau sur la table de la cuisine et l'enfonça sans sourcilier dans l'abdomen du grand homme qui resta estomaqué. Il toucha sa blessure, le sang coulait à flot. Il s'appuya légèrement contre son plan de travail ne quittant pas des yeux la petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir. Petite fille qui venait de le poignarder.

_- « Elena… Je ne comprends pas… »_ essaya-t-il de d'articuler.

_- « Oh, c'est fort simple. Je ne suis pas Elena. Je sais la ressemblance et flagrante mais l'original est bien mieux que la copie ! »_ répondit la charmante et sanguinaire Katherine avant d'enfoncer ses canines dans la carotide du pauvre homme.

Celui-ci se débâtait comme un lion, dans d'autres circonstances, Katherine aurait sans doute joué avec sa victime. Le laissant prendre un peu d'avance avant de le rattraper. Lui laissant voir une opportunité de s'enfuir mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle vida d'une traite le corps du Maire et le laissa tomber à terre.

Et de un.

…

Sa montre affichait 9h30, le travail devait être fait. L'Originel était enfermer dans son atelier, il peignait. Peindre était la seule activité qui arrivait à captiver et surtout à calmer le vieux vampire. Il laissait aller son imagination, il utilisait les couleurs au grès de ses envies, les mélangeant avec gouts et finesse.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna. Il lâcha avec hargne son pinceau et attrapa son portable sans jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir qui le dérangeait.

_- « Si tu me dérange pour m'annoncer que tu as échoué, je t'étripe »_ répondit l'hybride sombrement.

_- « Klaus ? C'est Aurore. »_ rétorqua la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Il l'avait oubliée celle la. Une véritable plaie. Quoique…

_- « Je pensais justement à toi ma beauté »_

_- « Menteur ! »_

- _« Moi ? J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais pas celui-ci. Je suis déçu_. » riposta l'hybride prenant un air exagéré.

-« _Mmm, excuse-moi. Tu m'as manqué. »_ répondit simplement la sorcière.

Klaus leva les yeux au ciel. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle quelques jours auparavant. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Elle allait peut-être lui être encore utile, elle était plus maniable et moins incontrôlable que Katherine. Il en retirait davantage. Il lui demanda si elle voulait passer le voir ce soir. Celle-ci accepta bien évidemment ne cachant pas son enthousiasme une seule seconde. Avant de raccrocher, l'hybride glissa dans la conversation qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui rendre un petit, minuscule, insignifiant service. Elle accepta immédiatement, elle était presque euphorique. Il sourit et se remit à l'ouvrage, ajoutant du rouge sang à sa toile.

Des talons claquèrent dans l'entrée du manoir, le double Petrova était de retour. Elle monta quatre à quatre les deux étages et entra dans l'atelier du propriétaire. Elle était fière d'elle la petite garce. Sa mission s'était avérée fructueuse. Elle s'était débarrassée du corps comme prévu. Parfait. Une nouvelle tâche l'attendait. Klaus lui demanda à présent de trouver Abby, la mère de Bonnie.

_- « Trouve la et fait la disparaître, tu seras mignonne »_

_- « Oui chef ! »_ répondit Katherine sortant de la pièce en imitant un militaire.

Bon petit soldat ! Le plan se mettait tout doucement en place, la famille de la sorcière, qui était la cause de la plupart de ses malheurs, allait disparaître. Elle serait dans une colère noire, c'était certain. Elle voudrait les ramener tous à la vie. Mais le scoobygang serait contre… Il lui faudrait sans doute un allier. Mais si le père et la mère Bennett devaient revenir à la vie alors Kol également. On a rien sans rien. Katherine ne rechigna pas à sa tâche et massacra sans problème Abby. C'était une jeune vampire ne maitrisant pas encore ni sa force ni sa vitesse. C'était aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un enfant.

Et de deux.

Après sa tache dument effectuée, la brunette décida de se diriger vers le Mystic Grill pour se restaurer à la manière carnivore, il va de soit. Elle aurait pu choisir un autre endroit pour s'arrêter un instant et éviter d'être repérée mais la ville était si pouilleuse qu'elle ne comportait qu'un seul bar/restaurant. Une véritable tragédie.

Au fond, peu importait qu'on puisse la voir, elle ne risquait rien. Klaus la protégerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa précieuse cure entre les mains.

Il y avait peu de monde au Grill ce midi : deux ou trois piliers de comptoirs, quatre jeunes qui jouaient au billard et une serveuse. Son choix allait être vite fait, elle se hissa sur un tabouret et allait appeler la serveuse quand une voix parvint à ses oreilles.

-_ « Elena, je suis si heureuse de te voir. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis l'enterrement»_

_- « Oh bien…merci.. euh…chérie »_ répliqua Katherine laissant tomber sa tête sur le côté.

C'était qui celle la ?

_- « April, Elena ! »_ intervint une blondinette qui n'était pas inconnue aux yeux de Katherine.

_- « Caroline »_ répondirent les deux filles en chœur.

_- « April, peux-tu nous laisser un moment ? Je dois parler quelques minutes avec Elena »_

April laissa, les deux « amies » et s'en alla, la tête baissée.

_- « Ecoute moi bien, j'ai dû nettoyer derrière toi au gymnase ! C'est intolérable, tu m'entends ? La pauvre Joyce était en état de choc, je lui ai fait croire qu'elle s'était fait mordre par un chien. »_ murmura Caroline l'air mauvais.

_- « D'accord »_ répondit simplement Katherine.

Donc princesse Elena croquait les lycéennes maintenant ? Voilà qui était fort intéressant.

- _« Juste d'accord ? Tu n'as rien mieux à me dire ? »_ renchérit blondie.

- _« Que je suis désolée peut-être ? Je le suis Caroline, j'ai été vraiment une mauvaise fille ! Puni-moi ! »_ se moqua son interlocutrice.

_- « Tu te fou de moi en plus ? Pff, on dirait presque Katherine ! Fréquenter Damon ne t'a pas rendu service. »_ répondit sèchement Caroline, les bras croisés sur la poitrine en position de mécontentement.

Katherine sourit, le maudit double avait donc enfin fait son choix. Il s'était porté sur le grand frère ténébreux. Très bon choix. Stefan était à présent libre et surement fort malheureux…

- «_ Elena, je ne rigole pas. On a besoin de toi. Tu ne peux plus déconner. Je t'ai laissée tranquille depuis Jer mais maintenant je ne te lâcherai plus. On va passer en mode sevrage, tu es d'accord n'est-ce pas ? »_ Essaya la jeune blonde.

_- « Mais qu'elle est agaçante … Non, je ne suis pas d'accord Caroline. Tu commences à m'énerver à toujours vouloir tout contrôler. Pourtant ta vie t'échappe de plus en plus. Tu ne mérite vraiment pas la chance que je t'ai offerte»_ rétorqua Katherine d'un air dédaigneux avant d'offrir son plus beau sourire à Caroline.

_- « Katherine ! »_

_- « Bravo, je te donne cinq points pour cette bonne réponse »_

Caroline était en colère, comment cette harpie osait-elle se montrer en public après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Une seule envie lui traversa l'esprit, lui planter un pieux en plein cœur. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ce gâchis pour cette garce sans foi ni lois. Pourquoi le Mystic n'était pas vide à cette heure ? S'il n'y avait eu personne, elle aurait tenté quelque chose même si ses chances face à l'autre vampire étaient nulles.

-_ « Comment oses-tu… Comme si tu n'avais pas fait assez de mal. Ou est la cure ? »_ demanda la jeune vampire d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Comme si elle faisait peur à quelqu'un.

- «_ La cure ? Quelle cure ? »_

_- « Oh ne fais pas l'ignorante ! »_

_- « Oh attend ça me revient. Tu dois sans doute parler d'une petite fiole qui guéri le vampirisme. Je suis vraiment navrée mais elle est déjà réservée. Il va falloir te débrouiller avec le grand méchant loup si tu veux la récupérer. »_ lâcha Katherine avant de filler à l'anglaise à vitesse vampirique.

Le grand méchant loup ? Il en fallut peu pour que Caroline tilt. D'accord, Stefan avait bien raison au sujet de Katherine. Elle voulait échanger la cure contre sa liberté. Les chances de guérir Elena était totalement inexistante maintenant. Klaus en possession du traitement signifiait la fin. Caroline ne tenta même pas de rattraper la brune. Il fallait réfléchir rapidement. Elle saisit son portable.

_- « Stefan, nous avons un problème »._

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie était plaisante. La suite le plus vite possible. N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées. Je vous embrasse.**


	6. A vulgar Pawn part 2

Bonsoir mes petites suceuses de sang. Me revoilà avec la suite de mon chapitre. Etant en stage pendant trois semaines, je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire. J'espère me rattraper pendant les vacances de Pâques et vous servir un ou deux chapitres.

J'espère que mon histoire plait toujours autant malgré que je reste encore un peu brouillonne. J'ai beaucoup de mal à mettre sur « papier » mes idées. Je manque de pratique malheureusement.

Bref, je vous laisse lire la suite, le futur de ma fiction est entre vos mains. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos avis et idées.

Ps: Je suis choquée du dernier épisode. Beurk!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir comme toujours.

CherryOnTheCake SoannaLittle7 Elina : Merci les filles, j'ai pris vos avis en considération. De toute façon, tel est le destin de Katherine Pierce. On ne peut échapper à la mort indéfiniment.

EmLam : Ne t'en fais pas, j'adore Kol. J'ai besoin de l'avoir dans ma fiction, il mérite un bel hommage et une vengeance. Très prochainement, il pointera le bout de son joli nez.

Klausfangir : Tu as tout compris, une alliance va se créer. Mais attention, ils devront à un moment ou un autre en payer le prix.

EternalKlaroline : Un énorme merci pour ta review.

Mirabelle : Ah princesse Elena, tout le monde veut la voir souffrir. Mais est-ce vraiment possible ? Patiente encore deux ou trois chapitre et elle finira par payer son impudence.

* * *

« La mort rattrape ceux qui la fuient. »

de Horace

**A vulgar pawn part 2**

Le grand méchant loup ? Il en fallut peu pour que Caroline tilt. D'accord, Stefan avait bien raison au sujet de Katherine. Elle voulait échanger la cure contre sa liberté. Les chances de guérir Elena était totalement inexistante maintenant. Klaus en possession du traitement signifiait la fin. Caroline ne tenta même pas de rattraper la brune. Il fallait réfléchir rapidement. Elle saisit son portable.

_- « Stefan, nous avons un problème »_

Caroline donna rendez-vous à Stefan, ils devaient se retrouver chez elle dans une demi-heure. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle de sa rencontre fortuite avec la garce narcissique qu'était Katherine. Seul son ami devait-être au courant pour l'instant, c'était préférable. De toute façon, à qui pouvait-elle donc le dire? Elena était devenue inhumaine et encore c'était un faible mot. Damon, lui était trop préoccupé à suivre de près les agissements de sa belle. Quant à Bonnie elle ne répondait plus à ses appels. Elle était devenue distante depuis son retour de l'île avec ses idées abracadabranques sur Silas et son aide potentiel.

Il était à peu près vingt heures quand Stefan arriva chez son amie. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur un canapé devant la cheminée, un verre de whisky à la main. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, la bouteille fut vidée et sa petite sœur avec. Ils en avaient besoin. Heureusement que leur esprit ne pouvait-être voilé par l'alcool.

_- « Elle à donc réussi… »_ lâcha soudainement Stefan après une minute de silence.

_- « Oui, il semblerait. Avec la protection de Klaus, nous sommes fichus ! »_ répondit Caroline, l'air dépitée.

_- « Peut-être pas…»_

_- « Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?»_

_- « Oui mais ça risque de te déplaire »_

_- « Au point où nous en somme Stefan. Je suis prête à tout entendre. Je veux récupérer cette cure pour Elena, pour toi ! »_

Stefan hocha la tête, l'air penaud. Il avait tellement mal. Il voulait tant qu'Elena redevienne ce qu'elle était, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il souhaitait que se fichu sirebond soit détruit. Récupérer sa part de bonheur qu'il croyait si injustement volée. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_- « Tu devrais aller voir Klaus. Essayer de lui expliquer la situation. Nous avons besoin de la cure pour qu'Elena redevienne humaine….. Que c'est dans son intérêt…Il pourra créer autant d'hybrides qu'il le souhaite. Nous nous assurerons qu'il soit ravitaillé de son sang plusieurs fois par mois. »_

_- « Stefan, as-tu perdu la tête ? »_ demanda Caroline en se servant un énième verre.

_- « Car', si une personne peu changé la donne avec Klaus, il me semble que c'est toi. »_

_- « Klaus s'en fou de ses hybrides, de moi et du reste. Son frère est mort ! Il réclame vengeance !_ » s'irrita Caroline.

_- « Oui mais Jeremy est mort, il l'a sa vengeance. Elena était dévastée, elle a souffert le martyr. »_ répondit Stefan dans l'espoir de convaincre son amie.

_- « Tu crois, sérieusement, qu'il va se contenter de si peu ? Katherine a été fine sur ce coup là, elle a bien joué la petite charogne. Elle lui offre tout sur un plateau d'argent. Nos destins reposent entre ses sales petites mains.»_

_- « Klaus déteste Katherine autant que nous. Il ne doit pas lui faire confiance. »_

Caroline soupira, elle était chagrinée. Elle avait bon se creuser les méninges, elle ne voyait aucune solution. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne ferrait changer l'avis de l'Originel. Il voulait du sang et ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois sa soif étanchée. Personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers de sa route sous peine d'en perdre la tête, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Personnellement, elle tenait à la sienne. Mourir n'était pas dans ses priorités. Mais sauver Elena bien. Elle se devait de tenter l'impossible mais sa dernière rencontre avec Klaus l'avait mortifiée. Il l'avait non seulement embrochée mais il lui avait également brisé le cou sans sourcilier. Il lui avait montré, qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié à son égard et que la mort de ses amis était proche.

_- « Ca ne te coûte rien d'essayer »_ insista le beau brun.

_- « Je ne sais pas Stefan, il me fait peur »_ avoua Caroline, un peu gênée.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit. Klaus lui faisait peur et ce depuis sa première rencontre. Ce n'était pas tant sa capacité à pouvoir lui faire du mal qui l'effrayait. C'était tout autre chose. Il était tellement intriguant, énigmatique malgré son envie omniprésente de détruite tout ce qui avait le malheur de se trouver sur sa route.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne fouilla pas longtemps dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler qu'il avait déjà été charmant avec elle. Elle l'avait découvert sur un autre angle, elle s'était surprise à l'apprécier voire même à le comprendre. Caroline se donna une gifle mentalement.

_- « Je… En faite, je vais y aller. Si jamais tu reçois ma tête dans un emballage cadeau met la sur ta cheminée »_ essaya de plaisanter Caroline.

…

Au manoir Mickaelson, deux autres personnes avaient une conversation animée. Aurore avait réussi à récolter les informations demandées par Klaus. Elle s'était afférée toute la journée à faire un sort de localisation. La cible de cette investigation ? Une crasseuse petite traitresse.

_- « Elle est en ville ? »_ demanda Klaus d'une voix plutôt réjouie.

_- « Oui et il y à une grande source de magie autour d'elle. Je peux t'affirmer sans me tromper, qu'elle est en possession d'un certain remède... Ta double doit y être pour quelque chose»_

_- « Katherine est vraiment incorrigible. Elle ne retiendra donc jamais la leçon. »_ s'amusa l'Originel.

_- « Que fait-on maintenant ? »_

_- « Je me charge de nos deux ingrates. Peux-tu t'occuper de préparer le sortilège dont nous avons parlé ? »_

_- « Tout ce que tu voudras, mon amour. Mais n'ai-je pas le droit à une récompense ? »_

Klaus sourit en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, elle serait remerciée à sa juste valeur, plus tard comme les autres.

_- « As-tu une idée en tête? »_ susurra l'hybride à l'oreille de la sorcière qui frémissait déjà d'impatience.

Aurore lui sauta littéralement dessus, l'embrassant avec fougue et s'évertuant à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. L'homme la plaqua sans ménagement contre un mur du salon et lui déchira sa robe en dentelle.

Soudains, la sonnette du manoir retentit. Au bon ou au mauvais moment, les avis divergent. L'hybride se détacha de sa compagne et tendit l'oreille en reboutonnant sa chemise. On piétinait d'impatience devant la porte. Cette impatience, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Mais quelle délicieuse surprise…

_- « Aurore, ma douce, va répondre s'il te plait »_

_- « Mais ? »_

_- « Il n'y à pas de mais ! »_

La sorcière souffla et se dirigea vers l'entrée, sa robe devenue haillons. Elle maudissait intérieurement la personne qui venait ainsi la déranger en pleine promesse de jouissance. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de voir une petite tête blonde bien connue au bataillon. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester avec la nuque brisée ? Cette position lui allait si bien.

_- « Je peux t'aider ? Carine ? Coralie ? »_

_- « C'est Caroline et non vous ne pouvez pas m'aider ! J'aimerai voir Klaus. »_ s'impatienta la jeune vampire en poussant nonchalamment Aurore pour pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Pousser une sorcière frustrée n'était pas chose à faire. Un anévrisme et 'est-ce que cela pouvait être douloureux. Elle se tordit dans tout les sens, la tête entre ses mains.

_- « Il suffit mon ange_ » intervint Klaus.

_- « Tu gâches mon plaisir là »_ pouffa la sorcière en arrêtant son anévrisme.

_- « Caroline que puis-je faire pour toi ? Je te manquais ? »_ demanda Klaus en intimant d'un geste de la main à Aurore de les laisser seuls.

Caroline était en rage. Elle pestait intérieurement contre la sorcière pour l'anévrisme, contre Klaus pour cet air suffisant. Peut-être aussi contre cette foutue robe de dentelle déchirée qu'elle avait remarqué sur le pas de porte. Non, elle s'en fichait, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il était un être abject après tout.

_- « Je me serrai aisément passée de te rendre visite Klaus mais j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, comment dirais-je, ta coéquipière ? »_ cracha Caroline.

_- « Oh, tu as rencontré Katherine ? »_

_- « Ne jouons pas au jeu question/réponse. Passons au vif du sujet, j'ai vu que tu étais fortement occupé. Je sais que Katherine t'a proposé la cure en échange de sa liberté. »_

_- « Oui et ? » lui demanda-t-il en l'invitant à le suivre dans le salon._

_- « Tu connais cette garce mieux que moi. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! »_

_- « Oh, tu es quelque peu mal placée pour me parler de confiance, love »_

_- « Klaus, je sais que ton vœux le plus chère est de faire souffrir Elena. Elle a souffert soit en certains. Tu lui as tout pris ! »_

_- « Elena par ici, Elena par là… Et Kol dans tout ça ? »_

_- « Il a voulut tuer Jeremy ! »_

_- « A cause de qui ? J'avais un deal avec princesse, Caroline ! Elle n'a pas respecté sa part du marché. »_

Caroline en resta pantoise. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que l'Originel avait raison. Il était près à protéger Jeremy de son frère. Pourquoi inévitablement tout devait tourner à la catastrophe ces derniers temps? Si Elena avait respecté la part du marché, Jeremy serait sans doute encore en vie et la cure en sa possession. Tout serait redevenu comme avant.

-_ « Ne peut-on pas en rester là ? Il te reste Reb et Elijah, Elena n'a plus rien. Tu pourrais recréer des hybrides et montrer ta suprématie ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'ai pas envie de te supplier mais j'espérais qu'au fond, tu n'étais pas un monstre…._ » tenta la jolie blonde.

-_ « J'avais posé des conditions, elles n'ont pas été respectées. Je voudrais même te donner la cure que je ne le pourrais pas. Techniquement le détenteur du remède est une petite brune transpirant la sexualité et l'arrogance. Elle hurlera à la mort, une fois ma main dans sa poitrine»_

_- « Hayley !»_ cracha Caroline complètement interloquée.

_- « Comment as-tu deviné ? »_

_- « Tu mens… »_

_- « Demande à Tyler, nul doute qu'elle est allée le voir. C'est toujours agréable des retrouvailles chaleureuses. Tu me suis ? »_

_- « Oh oui, je comprend tes sous-entendus. »_

Caroline se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil du vampire s'en y avoir été invitée. Elle était complètement déconfite. Tyler était parti sans explication après avoir reçu un coup de fil mystérieux. Depuis cette fameuse nuit chez les Gilbert était-il donc parti rejoindre la louve ? Elle ne pouvait le croire. Elle n'avait pourtant plus aucune nouvelle, juste une promesse d'explications.

- «_ Love, j'ai touché un point sensible ? »_

_- « Va te faire voir »_ hurla la blondinette en se levant d'un bond pour se diriger vers la sortie.

_« Avec plaisir mon cœur ! »_

…

Mystic était agité depuis quelques jours. Des corps démembrés avaient été semés un peu partout dans la ville faisant naitre la peur dans le cœur des habitants. Mais qui était l'auteur de ces crimes abominables ? Un Originel ? Katherine ? Ou quelqu'un de bien plus dangereux encore ?

Bonnie était couchée sur le dos, un grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux redressés. Elle l'avait étudié par cœur, enfermée dans cette chambre. Espérant y trouver des réponses. Des réponses à ses interrogations. Il y avait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était rentrée de l'île et des questions ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit torturé. Parfois, elle voyait des morts dans ses songes qui la suppliaient de les secourir. Ils hurlaient quelquefois, elle en avait peur. Elle se réveillait toujours en sueur se demandant si elle rêvait bien. Tout lui semblait si réel, Jeremy, sa grand-mère…Elle ressentait une telle douleur qu'elle aurait voulu disparaître de se monde pour la faire cesser.

La sorcière soupira, son ventre faisait des bruits étranges. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé? Un jour ou deux peut-être. Son père n'était pas là pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Ou était-il d'ailleurs ? Il était parti sans un mot d'explication. Rien de fort étonnant en soi, il avait l'habitude de la laisser face à elle même pour réapparaitre et jouer au père prévenant et moralisateur. Mais il était son père, elle l'aimait et s'inquiétait.

La poche de Bonnie vibra, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre, elle n'en avait pas la force. C'était sans doute Caroline qui s'inquiétait. Elle était toujours prévenante avec elle, une vraie mère poule. Un bref coup d'œil sur l'écran… Le Sherif Forbes…

- «_ Shérif »_

_- « Bonnie chérie, il faut que je te parle » répondit Liz d'une voix douce._

_- « Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Caroline ? J'avais promis de la rappeler mais… »_

_- « Non, elle va bien. Nous…J'ai…Lors d'une patrouille, nous avons trouvé…dans les bois. Je… Bonnie, je suis désolée. Ton père est mort. »_

Mort. Mort ? Mort ! Ce mot fracassait le crane de la jeune métisse.

_- « Je ne comprend pas, Liz… »_

Le shérif raconta brièvement sa découverte macabre dans la forêt. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment sa découverte mais plutôt celle d'un jeune homme brun qui était entrain de batifoler avec une amie de la même « espèce » (Vous me suivez ?). Ils avaient malencontreusement glissé sur le corps. Le jeune homme n'avait fait que donner l'alerte expliquant qu'il s'entrainait simplement dans les bois quand il avait découvert le corps sans vie du Maire.

Le père de Bonnie avait des marques de morsures dans le cou et une plaie à l'abdomen. Un vampire était à l'origine de ce drame. Bien évidemment, bienvenue à Mystic Falls, la ville où les vampires règnent en maitre.

Des objets commencèrent à voler dans toute la pièce, le miroir se brisa tout comme le cœur de l'enchanteresse. Elle n'avait à présent plus rien. La colère montait petit à petit, ses yeux s'assombrissait, son visage était fermé. Il fallait que tout cela cesse.

Elle attrapa les clés de sa voiture et descendit ses escaliers quatre à quatre. Quelqu'un pourrait peut-être l'aider. Mais à quel prix ? Elle ouvrit la porte a la volée pour sortir de chez elle quand elle percuta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

_- « Bonnie ! »_ cria la belle blonde en prenant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie.

- «_ Car' »_

_- « Ma mère m'a appelé pour tout m'expliquer. Je suis tellement désolée ma Bonnie. »_

_- « Je sais »_ répondit la sorcière en étreignant à son tour Caroline. Il n'y avait pas de tristesse dans sa voix, elle était juste vide. Un écho.

_- « Mais où allais-tu ? »_

« Je… Voulais te voir ».

Mentir n'était pas dans les habitudes de Bonnie. Mais elle n'avait pas le audace de dire la vérité au vampire. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle allait voir leur pire ennemi pour essayer d'escroquer quelques informations sur un sorcier puissant ?

_- « Rentrons, je vais nous faire du thé, tu veux ? »_ demanda Caroline ne lâchant pas la métisse.

…

Après l'enterrement du père de Bonnie, celle-ci filla en douce en direction du Manoir Mickaelson laissant Caroline accueillir les habitants de la ville pour un déjeuner en hommage à leur très chère Maire.

L'étonnement fut de mise pour la jeune sorcière. En effet, Klaus avait l'air heureux de la voir, on aurait dit qu'il attendait sa venue depuis quelques temps. Elle lui expliqua la situation ne rentrant pas trop dans les détails. Elle lui demandait clairement de l'aide….

Sans surprise l'hybride se mis à rire, il lui rappela son petit séjour forcé chez Elena, le décès de son frère et d'autres banalités. Bien sûr, il ne faisait que composé. Il ne comptait pas vraiment décliner son offre. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'est elle qui l'aiderait à parvenir à ses fins avant qu'il ne la tue.

- _« Très bien petite sorcière. Nous allons faire un marché, le dernier. Mais si jamais tu oses revenir dessus. Je t'assure que ton père ne sera pas la dernière personne que tu aimes à être enterrée. J'ai été trop indulgent jusqu'à présent…. Bon, j'ai une sorcière dans mes contacts, Aurore, tu l'as rencontrera bientôt. Elle travail sur un sortilège pour contrôler en quelque sorte Silas. Elle t'expliquera. Mais soyons bien clair, tu fais revenir ton père certes mais mon petit frère également. Sans oublier, qu'il t'est formellement interdit de nuire à un membre de ma famille ou à moi même d'une quelconque façon. Est-ce compris ? »_

_- « Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? »_

_- « Honey, c'est toi qui est venue me voir. Je ne t'ai rien demandé »_

_- « Jeremy »_

_- « Quoi Jeremy ? »_

_- « Je veux qu'il revienne aussi »_

_- « Hors de question ! »_

_- « Alors, il n'y a pas de marché. Je me débrouillerai seule »_

_- « Comme tu veux… Si tu l'avais laissé où il est. J'aurai sans doute eu plaisir à te donner le nom du meurtrier de ton père mais bon. »_

_- « Quoi ? Tu… Tu sais qui a fait ça ? »_

_- « Je sais beaucoup de chose mais tu n'es pas intéressée. Au revoir Bonnie, au plaisir ! »_

_- « NON ! Qui est-ce ? »_

_- « Tu as réellement envie de le savoir ? »_

Bonnie répondit d'un geste de la tête. Il était évident qu'elle voulait savoir à qui elle devait un nouveau malheur. Pour seule réponse Klaus attrapa un coupe papier et s'entailla la main avant de tendre l'objet à la sorcière. La jeune femme savait ce que cela signifiait. Il demandait à ce que leur pacte soit scellé dans le sang. C'était un acte qui représentait énormément pour les sorcières. On ne pouvait revenir sur sa parole quoi qu'il se passe. Bonnie semblait hésiter, elle combattait avec une petite voix au fond de sa tête.

- _« Deal ! »_ répondit-elle en se tranchant la main non sans grimacer et de serrer celle de son pire ennemi enfin son partenaire particulier à présent.

Leur sang était mélangé. Une pacte est un pacte peu importe le prix.

-_ « Bonnie, pour te prouver ma bonne foi, je vais faire mieux que de te donner le nom de l'assassin de ton père…. »_ répondit Klaus d'un air presque bienveillant en prenant son portable. Il tapota son clavier rapidement et sourit simplement. D'une pierre deux coups.

- _« Encore quelques minutes de patiente. »_

Les quelques minutes passèrent à vive allure. Bonnie regardait les images défiler devant ses yeux, elle était comme spectatrice. Après le message envoyé par l'hybride, Katherine apparu fièrement dans le salon mais quelque peu décontenancée de voir la sorcière présente. Elle demanda des explications à Klaus qui restait de marbre. Il l'observa pendant de longues secondes avant de prendre la parole s'avançant doucement près d'elle et lui caressant la joue. La jeun femme se mordit la langue pour garder un visage impassible et ne pas s'enfuir.

_- « Katherine, ma douce. Cinq cents ans que tu me fuis. Tu avais une si belle occasion de te racheter auprès de moi. Mais mettre une petite louve curieuse sur le coup, mauvaise pioche. Tu comptais faire quoi ? M'enfoncer le remède au fond de la gorge ? »_ lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix presque inaudible. Seule la principale concernée pouvait l'entendre.

_- « Je…Si tu me tues, tu n'auras jamais le remède._ » hurla-t-elle.

_- « Je le trouverais facilement tout n'est qu'une question de temps._ »

_- « Tu crois que c'est si simple hein ?_ » répondit Katherine d'un air moqueur. Un dernier élan de courage peut-être.

_- « Love, as-toi de décider. Soit, je me sers de Katherine comme poche de sang après lui avoir fait bouffer la cure ou alors je la tue maintenant. »_ demanda l'hybride niant complètement Katherine. Seule Bonnie comptait en se moment.

Katherine comprit bien vite où Klaus voulait en venir. Il avait tout raconté à cette maudite sorcière. Il s'était servi d'elle comme un vulgaire pion. Elle voulut s'enfuir à vitesse vampirique mais l'hybride l'empoigna par le cou et la souleva.

_- « Pas cette fois darling ! »_

La vampiresse eu une lueur dans le regard. Elle voulait hurler au visage de Bonnie que tout n'était que vulgaire manipulation, qu'elle avait tué son père sous l'ordre de l'Originel. Mais…Il était trop tard. Son corps fut jeté négligemment au sol. Son cœur dans la main droite de Klaus.

Et de trois.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. A vos claviers pour m'encourager un brin. Bisous.


	7. Evil is a point of view part 1

**Coucou les filles,**

**Ce jour de congé m'a donné envie d'écrire donc voici la première partie du chapitre six. En espérant comme toujours qu'il vous plaise. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci j'avoue. Mais j'ai essayé d'aider une personne un peu désorientée en la mettant face à un petit problème.**

**J'espère que vos vacances se passent et que l'envie de lire est là.**

**Allons-y gaiement.**

* * *

**_Réponses au reviews_**

Klaroline-Chair : Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. Tout vient à point à celui qui sait attendre. Elles payeront toutes leur proximité avec notre Klaus.

Anonyme : Oui ne t'en fais pas, elle finira bien par souffrir un moment ou un autre.

Spoiled Child et Mel023 : Merci les filles. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à votre goût également.

* * *

**6. Evil is a point of view...**

Elle voulait hurler au visage de Bonnie que tout n'était que vulgaire manipulation, qu'elle avait tué son père sous l'ordre de l'Originel. Mais…Il était trop tard. Son corps fut jeté négligemment au sol. Son cœur dans la main droite de Klaus.

Et de trois.

La sorcière resta de marbre face au spectacle affligeant qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Pas un mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Katherine était morte. Klaus n'avait pas hésité à la tuer. Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jolie métisse, oh pas une larme de tristesse mais plutôt une de soulagement. Il n'y avait plus un poids pesant sur son estomac, elle se sentait simplement bien mais pour combien de temps encore ? Son père avait été plus ou moins vengé et Katherine méritait son sort et pourtant…. Aurait-elle dû se mettre entre la vampiresse et l'hybride ? Réclamer de la tolérance et du pardon ? Non. Bonnie secoua vivement la tête pour se rassurer qu'il n'y avait pas de culpabilité à avoir et planta sa prunelle dorée dans ceux de l'Originel.

_- « Tu me crois à présent ma douce ? Je suis quelqu'un de fiable et qui respecte ses engagement »_ lâcha le vampire en jetant mollement dans une coupe le morceau de chair qui était resté dans sa main.

_- «Oui. Si tu me présentais ta sorcière maintenant ?»_ répondit Bonnie d'un ton neutre.

_- « Patience, tu auras le plaisir de la rencontrer ce soir. Je te recontacterai. Tu peux t'en aller à présent… »_

_- « Bien. »_

_- « Oh une dernière chose amour, si quelqu'un apprenait malencontreusement notre petit secret, tu me verrais obligé de mettre un terme à notre contrat. »_

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'en alla du manoir laissant un Originel particulièrement fier de lui. Ses plans avaient quelque peu changé mais ce n'était pas dérangeant pour l'instant. Il avait pourtant juré que Bonnie Bennett serait la première à périr de sa main, il semblerait que sa mort devrait encore attendre. Il en retirerait d'abord un maximum, de toute façon, elle courrait toute seule à sa perte.

…

Les habitants de la ville s'étaient tous retrouvé pour un dernier hommage à monsieur le Maire et ils avaient laissé le salon des Bennett dans un bien piteux état. Caroline était afférée à ranger le salon depuis à peu près une heure. Elle récurait le moindre centimètre voulant laisser un salon impeccable, sans traces, comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était plutôt rassurant pour elle de tout nettoyer, elle n'était plus obligée de penser à la catastrophe qu'était sa vie et au désarroi qui l'emparait la plupart du temps.

_- « Veux-tu un coup de main Car' ? »_ demanda doucement Stefan sur le pas de la porte.

_- « Oh non, c'est gentil. J'ai presque terminé…. Je n'ai pas vue Elena à l'enterrement. »_

_- « Elle… »_

_- « N'en voyait pas l'utilité, je suppose ? »_ répondit sèchement la jolie blonde avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi dur avec Elena, celle-ci venait de perdre son frère et son humanité. Mais son manque de tact et d'intérêt la faisait bondir. Elle n'avait peut-être plus d'humanité mais elle avait toujours des souvenirs. Bonnie l'avait tant de fois aidée, elle aurait pu faire selon Caroline, un simple effort et se montrer présente pour son amie.

Stefan soupira et se laissa glisser doucement sur la table basse du salon. Il avait une mine affreuse, ses traits étaient tirés, il semblait éreinté. Cette mine défraichie n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie qui lâcha son balai pour le prendre dans ses bras sans un mot. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que la jeune femme brise le contact la première.

- « _Tu t'es nourri Stefan ces dernières vingt-quatre heures ? »_ lui murmura-t-elle.

- _« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. »_ avoua le beau brun.

- _« Si nous allions dans la forêt chasser Bugs Bunny ? »_ plaisanta Caroline.

- «_ Je veux bien. D'ailleurs, tu dois me raconter ta confrontation avec un certain vampire psychopathe._ »

_- « Oh, il n'y a rien à dire Stef. Il ne nous aidera pas. Il est plutôt heureux du sort d'Elena. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique d'ailleurs avec cette peste de Katherine et son hideuse et nymphomane sorcière mais nous devrions nous en inquiéter »._

Stefan fit un signe positif de la tête et les deux compagnons quittèrent la maison de leur amie pour le bois de Mystic Falls. Caroline préféra taire pour l'instant qu'Hayley semblait-être en possession du remède. Elle devait d'abord en avoir le cœur net. Elle irait trouvé Tyler plus tard dans la soirée pour quelques explications méritées.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, ils se séparèrent un instant, Caroline préférant chasser une plus grosse proie qu'un lapin. Elle s'engouffra à pas de velours entre les arbres prenant garde de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans une racine. Elle tendait l'oreille essayant de repérer une biche ou un cerf.

Après quelques instants, elle entendit des bruits aigus provenant de la clairière non loin d'elle. Une bête qui était peut-être blessée. En avançant prudemment, elle se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas une plainte d'un animal. Ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'elle entendait mais plutôt du plaisir.

Caroline rougit un instant, des randonneurs étaient sans doute entrain de faire de folles galipettes dans l'herbe. Il valait mieux leur laisser un minimum d'intimité. La vampire sourit simplement et voulut retourner à son potentiel diner.

_- « Oh Tyler ! »_

La jeune femme se raidit. Avait-elle bien entendu le nom de son petit copain être crié ? Bon, il existait combiens de Tyler dans la ville ? A bien réfléchir, elle n'en connaissait qu'un. Non. Non. C'était tout simplement impensable mais des mots lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_«…Techniquement le détenteur du remède est une petite brune transpirant la sexualité et l'arrogance…. Demande à Tyler, nul ne doute qu'elle est allée le voir. C'est toujours agréable des retrouvailles chaleureuses…. »_

Caroline sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux, Klaus avait raison. Il l'avait mise en garde.

Mais pourquoi ? Il est vrai que Tyler s'était éloigné de sa petite amie après le décès de sa mère mais il n'y avait rien d'alarmant vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pourquoi la délaisser pour une petite louve vulgaire qui ne connaissait même pas un quart de sa personne…

Les deux jeunes gens étaient collés l'un à l'autre. La bouche de Tyler s'afférait à ne pas oublier une seule petite parcelle du corps de sa bien aimée. Hayley haletait d'allégresse sous chaque petit coup de langue expert de son amant. Rien ne pouvait les déranger sauf peut-être un petit craquement derrière un buisson.

_- « Tyler… qu'est-ce que… »_ essaya de dire la jeune louve.

-_ « C'est le vent »_ grogna son compagnon.

- _« Il y a quelqu'un »_

_- « Tu rêves mon ange»_ répondit Tyler le sourire en coin en se retournant et faisant mine d'appeler un petit chien.

_- « Petit, petit… viens par ici. Viens rencontrer l'alpha mâle »._ reprit-il en se mettant à rire.

-_ « Wouf Wouf »_ émit une voix derrière le buisson. (_C'est un peu ridicule, j'avoue mais un peu d'humour dans le drame ne fait pas de mal.)_

- « _Mais, c'est quoi ce délire ? »_

-_ « Mais tu va me l'expliquer !»_ répondit une voix derrière le buisson. Caroline s'extirpa de sa cachette où elle n'avait manqué aucune miette du spectacle. Elle était plus pale qu'à l'ordinaire, les yeux rouges perlant de larmes.

Hayley se dépêcha de cacher sa totale nudité en ramassant ses habits semés un peu partout dans la clairière. Tyler lui était sous le choc. Il était pris un flagrant délit et ne savait que dire pour se sortir de cette situation.

Il aimait profondément Caroline et n'aurait jamais laissé quiconque dire le contraire mais Hayley était comme lui. Ils avaient la même nature, ils se comprenaient. L'hybride avait bien tenté de lui résisté mais c'était trop dur, trop fort, trop intense. Sa nature bestiale avait repris le dessus.

Il avait déjà pensé avouer toute la vérité à sa petite amie mais il s'était ravisé à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Puis, elle était la reine du dramatique…

_-« Je vais tout t'expliquer Car' »_ commença-t-il.

_-« Depuis combiens de temps ? »_

_-« Depuis, la nuit chez Elena mais… »_

_-« Tu l'aimes ? »_ coupa Caroline, les yeux de plus en plus embrumés.

_-« Je.. Je t'aime Car' »_

_-« Seriously ? »_ s'indigna la jeune femme.

-« Je ferrai mieux de vous laisser » lâcha la louve.

Comment si elle n'aurait pas pu s'éclipser tout simplement du paysage. Mais bien sûr que non, la situation était bien trop jouissive. Elle aimait comme une folle son petit bêta dog et elle n'attendait qu'une chose: que leur histoire soit clarifiée aux yeux de tous.

_- « La ferme ! »_ hurla Caroline.

- _« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça »_ répondit Tyler en s'approchant d'elle. Celle-ci recula vivement comme s'il était atteint de la peste.

- _« Ne me touche pas ! J'ai tout fait Tyler pour que tu ne t'éloignes pas. Pour que tu me parles, pour te laisser du temps…Pour que Klaus ne te tue pas après le massacre des hybrides et toi, tu … tu… Rhan Tyler ! Ta t'elle dit qu'elle était en possession de la cure ? Qu'elle a manigancé avec… »_

Caroline n'en pouvait plus. Heureusement qu'elle ne ressentait plus le besoin de respirer car elle serait asphyxiée depuis longtemps. Elle était tellement accablée, malheureuse, en colère. Garder le contrôle, elle le devait.

Ses hurlements avaient alerté Stefan qui était entrain de vider son troisième lapin. A vitesse vampirique, il arriva et constata la dispute.

- «_ Caroline »_ dit-il en prenant doucement le bras de son amie.

- « _Manquait plus que lui…. »_ ironisa Tyler.

_- « Tais-toi… Je ne veux plus t'entendre ni te voir. Ta seule vue me donne la nausée. Stefan, ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plait »_

Stefan ne se fit pas prier, il ramena Caroline chez elle. Il ne lui posa aucune question, elle lui expliquerait tout quand elle serait prête. Pour l'instant, il devait-être là pour elle, une épaule sur laquelle, elle pouvait se reposer.


	8. Evil is a point of view Part 2

**Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices,**

**Voilà je suis face à un petit dilemme que je vais vous exposer. A la base, j'avais prévu onze chapitres pour cette fiction (peut-être coupé encore une fois en deux) mais je remarque que bien que mes statistiques ne désemplissent pas, j'ai de moins en moins de reviews. Donc vous continuez à me lire mais…**

**Je ne jette la pierre à personne, chacun à une vie avec ses tracas, … Mais j'aimerai savoir si c'est par manque de temps, ce que je comprendrai largement ou si c'est par manque d'intérêt ? Vous lisez pour savoir la suite mais sans plus.**

**Si c'est par manque d'intérêt, je m'excuserai tout d'abord. C'est ma première fiction et je manque cruellement de pratique. Et je suis prête à terminer cette fiction dans le prochain chapitre. Comme cela vous avez le dénouement et vous pouvez passer à autre chose. Qu'en dite vous ? Je déteste laisser quelque chose d'inachevé donc je préfère en finir directement et nous n'en parlons plus. A vous de voir…**

* * *

_Réponses au reviews :_

Spoiled Child et petit(e) lecteur/rice Anonyme : Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit quelque chose.

Klaroline-Chair : Je suis toujours bien d'accord avec toi. Caroline a sa place dans le Spin Off contrairement à l'arriviste qu'est Hayley. En tout cas, merci d'être toujours présente pour ma fic.

Mel023 : Tu me fais bien trop d'honneur Mel, merci énormément d'être toujours au rendez-vous.

_**6. Evil is a point of view... part 2**_

_« Tais-toi… Je ne veux plus t'entendre ni te voir. Ta seule vue me donne la nausée. Stefan, ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plait »_

Stefan ne se fit pas prier, il ramena Caroline chez elle. Il ne lui posa aucune question, elle lui expliquerait tout quand elle serait prête. Pour l'instant, il devait-être là pour elle, une épaule sur laquelle, elle pouvait se reposer.

…

Il était à peu près dix-sept heures quand le téléphone de Bonnie lui indiqua qu'elle avait un message. Celui-ci disait simplement : _Rendez-vous chez moi à minuit. Ne soit pas en retard_. Le message n'était même pas signé mais il était inutile d'être doté d'une grande déduction pour savoir que la personne à l'origine de ce message n'était que Klaus. Devait-elle se demander comment il avait eu accès à son numéro ? Bien sûr que non, Monsieur à des yeux et des oreilles partout dans cette petite ville.

La sorcière soupira de lassitude et attrapa son grimoire, elle comptait s'entrainer à quelques sorts au cas où la rencontre avec l'hybride psychopathe et son enchanteresse se terminerait à vinaigre. Un pacte était un pacte, elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Son père serait bientôt auprès d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'il lui pardonnerait d'avoir utilisé de la magie pour le ramener. Il était un peu puéril de penser cela car son père détestait la magie plus que tout. Ne répétait-il pas assez souvent que toute magie a un prix ?

Ce que la jeune métisse ignorait c'est que ni magie conventionnel, ni expression ne serait requise ce soir. Non juste de la bonne vieille magie noire.

…

Pendant ce temps notre jolie vampire blonde était couchée sur son lit, ses yeux étaient rouges et son oreiller n'arrivait plus à étouffer son chagrin. Stefan avait laissé à contre cœur son amie seule, elle désirait réfléchir à l'horreur de la situation. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était levé et était parti n'oubliant tout de même pas de lui monter une poche de sang.

_- « Pourquoi, je ne comprend pas… »_ murmura la blondinette toute recroquevillée.

Des idées noires passèrent dans l'esprit ébranlé de Caroline, elle se demandait comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle aimait Tyler profondément, elle avait tout fait pour garder son couple la tête hors de l'eau. Elle s'était même battue de toutes ses forces pour refouler son attirance envers son bourreau. Klaus. Tous ses efforts avaient été vains. Au fond tout était la faute de l'Originel ! Si il avait senti le piège avec les douze hybrides, si il n'avait pas tué la mère de Tyler, si… S'il avait arraché le cœur de cette traitresse….

Mais en voilà une idée. Caroline se redressa de son lit en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de sa main. Klaus lui avait bien dit qu'Hayley était en possession de la cure, il voulait la récupéré c'était indéniable. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui arracherait le cœur sans hésitation pour entendre ses complaintes. Serait-il étonnant de penser que le vampire primitif qu'il était n'utiliserait sans doute pas la manière la plus douce ?

_- « Bon sang Caroline ! »_ s'énerva la jeune femme en s'infligeant une gifle mentalement.

La vampiresse s'effraya un instant à la pensée de laisser mourir Hayley par simple vengeance. Puis la peur s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Oui Hayley devait mourir non pas pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance mais pour la cure. Oui voilà, Elena devait prendre la cure.

Ainsi Caroline se trouva une excuse pour se battre, pour contempler la chute d'Hayley, pour se rapprocher de Klaus, pour dormir sur ses deux oreilles tout simplement.

Caroline ne trouva pas d'autre idée que d'aller voir son tortionnaire pour lui expliquer son plan. Enfin, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan mais elle était motivée et elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Klaus trouverait facilement un plan diabolique à mettre à exécution.

Après quinze minutes de voiture, la jeune femme se gara devant le beau et imposant manoir. Elle hésita un instant à descendre de son véhicule. Leur dernière rencontre ne s'était pas vraiment terminée comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

_- « Ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler Blondie ! Il faut aider Elena coute que coute. »_ sur ses paroles rassurante, Caroline bondit hors de sa voiture et tapa du poing sur l'immense porte en bois.

Il ne fallut pas vingt secondes pour que la porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître un Originel tiré à quatre épingles.

_- « Elijah ? »_ dégluti difficilement la jeune femme.

_- « Caroline, je vous en prie »_ répondit-il en se reculant pour lui laisser la place de pénétrer dans le couloir.

La jeune femme se sentait tétanisée en cet instant. Pourquoi diable Elijah était-il revenu ? Etait-il au courant pour la mort de Kol ? Mais bien sûr, c'était évident, il devait sans doute vouloir prendre part aux sombres desseins de son frère pour réclamer vengeance.

Caroline hocha la tête et entra d'un pas lent dans la bâtisse suivie de son hôte. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait demander à parler à Klaus immédiatement ou se laisser simplement guidée dans le petit salon….

Elijah lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui demanda si un verre lui ferrait plaisir. Oui, un verre lui ferrait extrêmement plaisir même deux ou trois. Ne chicanons pas, la bouteille ferrait affaire.

_- « C'est bien gentil de votre part mais non merci »_

_- « Comme vous voulez »_

_- « Elijah ou est votre frère ? »_ tenta Caroline

-_ « Vous devez parler de Nick'… Il est en bas à la cave »_ répondit le vampire vaguement.

Bien sûr de Klaus, de quel frère parlerait-elle ? De Kol qui se fait manger pas les verres ? Elijah, avait-il mentionné la cave ? Mais bon sang, que pouvait-il bien faire à la cave…Peut-être choisir une bouteille de vin pour le diner ou fricoter avec sa sorcière ou … Non la torture semblait la meilleur option dans le cas de cet homme. Klaus était entrain de torturer quelqu'un en bas et elle, elle était dans le salon entrain d'avoir une conversation complètement stérile avec son frère. Que devait-elle faire ?

Caroline se leva de son siège, sans doute un peu trop rapidement et sourit le plus niaisement possible à l'ainé des Mickaelson.

_- «J'aimerai vraiment voir votre frère Elijah, me permettriez-vous de.. »_

_- « Comment va la jeune Elena ? »_

_- « Elijah… Je…Pour Kol… »_

- « Je ne vous parle pas de Kol.» rétorqua le vampire avec son calme légendaire.

_- « Elena va bien en dépit de tout. Elle est seule au monde à présent mais ne ressentant plus une once de compassion depuis son humanité perdue… elle va terriblement bien… Le réveil ferra mal »_ répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

_- « C'est terrible…. »_

C'était une blague ? Elijah Mickaelson trouvait qu'il était terrible que le commanditaire du meurtre de son frère cadet se retrouve seul au monde ? Les Petrova exerçaient une attraction puissante sur les hommes mais là, il y avait des limites quand même.

_- « Elijah… Klaus est entrain de torturer qui en bas ? »_ risqua la jeune femme prête à bondir. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre le vampire de toute façon mais elle se devait de tenter quelque chose.

- «_ Bien que je ne sois que très rarement en accord avec les idées de mon frère… Nous devons retrouver le remède Caroline. Pour le bien de tous. »_

_- « C'est une très belle journée pour mourir aujourd'hui »_ intervint une voix enjouée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Caroline se retourna pour voir d'où provenait la voix, elle en resta pantoise. Une odeur vint lui frétiller les narines. Klaus était là appuyé contre le mur, ses vêtements, ses mains et son visage recouvert de tâches de sang. On aurait dit un dément, il avait une lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux. Il souriait. Pas un sourire charmant et insolant dont il en a le secret. Un sourire tout simplement monstrueux.

_ -« Alors ? »_ pria Elijah

_- « Laisse-moi encore dix minutes avec elle et elle lâchera le morceau. Son foi est perforer, sa clavicule cassée, ses épaules déboitées et elle a dirons-nous quelques trous béants ici et là. »_ répondit Klaus en fixant intensément la jeune femme blonde.

Ne quittant toujours pas Caroline du regard, il alla se servir un verre de whisky mettant des empreintes ensanglantées un peu partout sur le bar. Il but de longues gorgées avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

_- « Puis-je connaître la nature de ta visite darling ? »_

_- « C'est… le sang de qui ? »_

_- « Oh allons love, tu sais parfaitement bien au plus profond de ton magnifique corps d'où provient se sang. Je te jure, je n'y ai pas gouté malgré l'envie»_

_- « Elijah m'a fait comprendre que tu avais avancé dans tes investigations pour le remède. Donc, je présume que tout ce sang appartient à Hayley ? »_

_- « En plus d'être belle, elle est intelligente »_

_- « Klaus… ou est Tyler ? »_

_ -« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et cela m'est complètement égal. Son tour arrivera comme promis. »_

L'hybride attendait de voir pâlir la jeune femme sous ses dires mais elle n'en fit rien se contenta d'hocher la tête en silence. On l'aurait dit plongée dans ses pensées, déchirée par son propre esprit. Elle était donc au courant de tout à présent, amusant.

_- « Tu avais raison »_ reprit Caroline d'une voix presque inaudible.

- «_ Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre ? »_ s'amusa Klaus.

- «_ Je… Je ferrai mieux d'y aller »_

_- « Attend deux minutes. Tu va t'en aller simplement ? Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange impression que tu ne va pas prévenir le reste du scoobygang ? »_

_- « Ils sont déjà au courant du retour de Katherine et que tu étais proche de la cure. Je crois que tout est dit. Nous ne sommes plus vraiment en mesure de négocier de toute façon avec toi. Tu veux cette cure pour je ne sais quel raison…. Trop de gens ont déjà payé. »_

- « _Katherine n'est plus un problème. Mais pour Hayley, tu comptes la laisser mourir simplement ? »_

_- « Que veux-tu dire pas Katherine n'est plus un problème Klaus ? »_

_- « Amour, répond d'abord à ma question. »_

_- « Que veux-tu que je fasse pour cette fille ? Que je te demande en duel ? Que je risque ma peau pour la sauver ? Elle a voulut jouer, qu'elle en récolte le prix »_ s'énerva Caroline avant de se mordre la langue au sang.

-_ « Oh ma douce, je ne te connaissais pas avec cet esprit vengeur. Deviendrais-tu une vilaine petite fille ? »_

_- « Ce n'est pas de la vengeance d'abord ! Elle est juste une perte collatérale, il n'y a rien de …. »_

_- « Personnelle, évidemment ! »_ coupa l'hybride en observant la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, la haine lui allait si bien.

- _« Dans le fond, nous ne sommes pas tellement différent toi et moi… On est de la même trempe. »_ reprit Klaus en se réservant un verre.

- «_ Hum, excusez-moi mais je suis toujours présent. Et bien que je trouve votre tirade très intéressante, nous ne devrions pas faire attendre notre invitée spéciale. »_ lâcha d'une voix qui se voulait ennuyée Elijah.

_- « Tu as raison Big Brother ! Je vais aller en finir…."_ Répondit Klaus d'un ton enjoué en allant prendre le tisonnier devant la cheminée.

* * *

**Voilà, la fin de ce sixième chapitre. Avez-vous apprécié ?**

**Ne sachant pas encore si je vais continuer pendant encore cinq chapitres ou non. Je vous mets tout de même le titre du prochain qui sera peut-être le dernier.**

**Chapitre 7 I'm a messenger of chaos!**

**Je peux vous dire simplement que Klaus récupérera bien la cure mais que sa petite sœur risque d'être un problème majeur. Nous verrons Silas et un autre personnage disparu trop top.**


	9. I'm a messenger of chaos! part 1

**Bonjour,**

**Voici la première partie du chapitre 7.**

* * *

**_7. I'm a messenger of chaos! Part 1_**

_- « Tu as raison Big Brother ! Je vais aller en finir…."_ Répondit Klaus d'un ton enjoué en allant prendre le tisonnier devant la cheminée.

Il était totalement inutile de le faire chauffer, il n'avait besoin que d'une tige assez fine pour pouvoir rentrer facilement dans les plaies béantes de sa victime. Dans son petit jeu de torture, Klaus n'avait pas été des plus théâtrales, il était rentré dans le vif du sujet directement.

_- « Caroline veux-tu te joindre à moi ? »_ demanda-t-il à la vampiresse alors qu'il était déjà dans l'entrebâillement dans la porte menant au hall.

La jeune femme resta sans voix face à la proposition de l'hybride, comme si la demande avait été d'une quelconque manière indécente. Bien sûr, intérieurement elle voulait voir souffrir cette petite garce. Évidemment que son but en venant voir l'Originel était de trouver un plan pour mettre fin à la vie misérable de cette louve… et pourtant. Avait-elle réellement envie de voir ce qui se tramait en bas ? Prendre part au spectacle ? Oui, Non, Non, Oui.

Après dix secondes de profonde réflexion, Caroline accepta. Elle voulait voir, elle voulait savoir. Elle le regretterait sans aucun doute.

La cave de Klaus était plutôt vaste et sombre. Quelques meubles anciens trônaient au milieu de la pièce, de superbes toiles étaient posées ici et là décorant par leur beauté les lieux.

Le regard de la blondinette, s'arrêta sur un immense tableau qui représentait une jeune femme au milieu des ténèbres. Elle était blonde et portait une longue robe blanche immaculée. Il était difficile de distinguer son visage, elle n'était que lumière dans le noir profond de la toile.

_- « Argg »_

Hayley était là. Allongée sur une vieille table non loin du beau tableau. Elle était recouverte de sang séché, son corps qui était plutôt beau n'était plus qu'un amas d'hématomes et de blessures béantes. Etrangement, l'insolence n'avait pas quitté son visage. C'était son dernier rempart.

_- « Où est la cure ? »_ demanda Klaus d'une voix terriblement calme en se positionnant à moins de vingt centimètres du visage de la pauvre décharnée.

-_ « Jamais, je ne te le dirai »_ cracha la jeune femme.

- «_ Très bien »_ reprit l'Originel avec un sourire plus que mauvais.

La jeune vampire était restée en recul, observant simplement la scène. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait…Sans prévenir, Klaus fit pénétrer le tisonnier dans les plaies ouvertes de sa souffre-douleur qui hurla sous la souffrance.

Caroline senti le dégout monter en elle et l'odeur du sang s'engouffrer de plus en plus dans ses narines. Malgré l'effroi qu'elle ressentait face à ce spectacle, elle ne bougea pas, laissant l'hybride aller et venir dans le corps d'Hayley.

Après quelques minutes interminables et l'envie omniprésente de vomir, la jeune femme eu une lueur de lucidité, un peu tard certes.

- «_Klaus arrête, je regrette, je ne peux plus voir ça »_ hurla-t-elle.

_- « Elle a non seulement voulu me piéger dans le passé ma douce, mais en plus, elle ta fait souffrir aussi. Elle mérite son sort »_

_- « Personne ne mérite de mourir… Puis tu m'as fait comprendre l'autre jour, chez Elena, que tu voulais me voir souffrir non ? Bravo, tu as gagné. Arrêtons-nous là, s'il te plait »_ répondit Caroline avec difficulté.

Oui il lui avait dit des paroles plus qu'acerbes. Il les avait pensées. Il était en colère, il souffrait face à la perte de son frère, mais... Bon sang ! Pourquoi lui, l'hybride de 1000 ans s'était-il entiché d'un bébé vampire ? Il aurait dû la tuer… il ne pouvait plus maintenant…

- _« Je ne peux plus reculer Caroline »_ répondit-il évitant ainsi sa dernière remarque.

- « Bien sûr que si. Tu peux changer ce dessein monstrueux »

_- « Non, je suis navré. Après tout, je suis le monstre que tu désires que je sois n'est-ce pas ? »_

_- «Parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je désire ? »_ la colère montait de plus en chez Caroline. Sa gorge était enrouée.

C'est bien entendu à ce moment là qu'une certaine personne décida de faire remarquer encore une fois sa présence. Elle aurait pu simplement fermer sa bouche et savourer son repos, mais non !

-_ « Je t'ai rendu… service… Caroline avec Tyler et à lui aussi. Il a toujours su...pertinemment que tu refoulais… tes sentiments…envers Kl...»_ essaya d'aligner Hayley qui se vidait rapidement et de toute part de son sang.

-_ « Tais-toi_ » hurla Caroline.

- « _Où est le remède Hayley ? Parle et j'abrègerai tes souffrances »_ demanda l'Originel perdant peu à peu son calme.

Ce pouvait-il que Caroline éprouve réellement des sentiments à son égard ? Non, elle l'avait rejeté… Pourquoi diable…

_- « Va.. te faire.. voir »_ crachota l'écorchée.

_- « Et bien soit »_

Klaus jeta son tisonnier contre le mur et plongea sa main dans le ventre de la louve, pour enlever un organe au hasard.

- « _Oh un foie ! Tu n'en auras plus besoin »_

Une personne normalement constituée serait déjà morte vu le degré de la torture et de la gravité des blessures. Un loup c'est du genre résistant.

_- « Ohhh »_ un fin filet de sang commença à sortir de la mâchoire de la jeune femme, elle n'avait même plus la force d'hurler de toutes ses tripes (sans mauvais jeu de mots)

_- « La cure est dans le caveau familiale des Lock…»_ lâcha-t-elle d'un souffle.

_ -« Merci Honey pour ta coopération»_ susurra l'hybride à son oreille.

- « _Tue moi ! »_

_« En fait, non! Je ne te ferrai pas ce plaisir »_ répondit-il en observant sa montre. Celle-ci affichait 23h15, il lui restait du temps avant de voir apparaître ses deux sorcières.

Klaus fit quelques pas dans la pièce et soupira, il était en quelque sorte en plein dilemme avec lui même. Comment pouvait-il la torturer sans la faire mourir de suite ? Elle avait déjà perdu tant de sang…Lui donner de son sang ? Mauvaise idée…

Il voulu lui enlever encore un organe mais Caroline ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle plongea à vitesse vampirique sur son ennemie et lui transperça le cœur avec le tisonnier qu'elle avait ramassé.

Et de quatre.

- «_ Amour… »_ commença Klaus profondément déçu du dénouement de sa soirée.

_- « Stop ! Juste stop… »_

Ils se regardèrent un long moment perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Un silence à glacer les morts régnait dans la cave. Caroline se mit à pleurer doucement, silencieusement.

- «_ Tu va rentrer chez toi Caroline. Tu va appeler Stefan et lui dire de me trouver ma sœur. Je vais envoyer Elijah récupérer la cure »_

_- « Pourquoi ? Tu… va donner la cure à ta sœur ? »_

_- « Bien sur que non ! J'ai des choses à régler avec elle c'est tout »_

Caroline déglutit difficilement et s'en alla sans se retourner. Un poids sur la conscience, saurait-elle encore se regarder dans le miroir après cette nuit ? Elle n'osa même pas penser à Tyler.

…

Un mois, cela faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'Elena avait perdu son humanité. Un mois que le vampire n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Sursautant aux moindres bruits suspects de la maison. S'alarmant à chaque mort qu'il découvrait dans le journal au petit matin. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus.

Mais ce soir, c'était relativement calme, son frère avait emmené sa petite amie à la maison du lac pour le week-end. Pour décompresser comme il le disait si bien, Stefan l'aurait tué.

Une mélodie retentit de la poche du manteau du beau brun. Il allait bientôt être minuit, qui cela pouvait-il être ? L'homme soupira d'agacement et se leva mollement. Si c'était son frère, il lui raccrocherait tout simplement au nez. Un bref coup d'œil. Caroline.

Malgré lui, le vampire sourit avant de décrocher, il avait attendu toute la sainte journée que son amie l'appelle. Il l'avait quittée dans un état pitoyable. Elle avait découvert plutôt dans la journée que son petit ami entretenait une relation plus que passionnel avec une autre… Elle devait-être prête à en parler.

- « _Car', je suis content de t'entendre »_

- « Stef', nous avons un problème » répondit d'une voix tremblante Caroline.

- « _La dernière fois que tu m'as dit cela… C'est mauvais signe… Je t'écoute. »_

_- « D'accord… Euh… A l'heure qu'il est, Klaus est en possession de la cure. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il compte en faire mais il veut que tu lui trouve sa sœur. »_

_- « Quoi ? Comment ? Je… »_

- «_ Stefan, écoute-moi attentivement s'il te plait. Ne prévient surtout pas Damon. Je te jure de t'expliquer en détails ce qui s'est passé mais je suis déjà dans un état de pure panique … Je…Il faut qu'un de nous deux gardes le contrôle n'est-ce pas ? Je… Trouve Reb rapidement. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. On se rejoint chez moi. Cette nuit va être longue»_

* * *

**_A suivre.._**


	10. I'm a messenger of chaos! Part 2

**Coucou mes petits loups!**

**Voilà la deuxième partie de mon chapitre, j'espère que la première était plaisante.**

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Mel023 : Merci énormément Mel, toujours fidèle au poste._

_Spoiled Child : Merci, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir._

_ annliz: Merci, oui je sais que parfois c'est compliqué. Merci d'avoir perdu deux minutes de ton temps ;-)_

_Guest 1, 2 et 3 : Merci de tout coeur !_

_Anonyme : Tu me fais très plaisir. J'espère pouvoir continuer également, parfois j'oublie mes petits lecteurs anonymes, mille excuses._

**Bref, merci énormément à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage. C'est une belle récompense.**

* * *

**_7 . I'm a messenger of chaos! Part 2_**

Les douze coups de minuit retentirent sur l'antique horloge du hall. L'hybride avait tout juste eu le temps de se débarrasser du cadavre décharné et d'envoyer son frère récupérer la précieuse cure. Il n'avait même pas pris l'initiative de prendre une douche pour ôter tout le sang qui lui collait à la peau. Au diable, les chichis.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »_ demanda Aurore, les bras chargés de bougies et de récipients contenant des liquides colorés.

« _Les déplaisantes petites pestes ont eu leur compte » _répondit Klaus.

La sorcière contempla l'hybride, un sourire aux lèvres. Voilà, le grand Klaus de retour ! Sanglant, sans pitié et qui ne s'encombre pas d'indésirables. Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter promptement dessus. Une boule d'excitation au fond de son ventre. Il était si parfait comme dans ses souvenirs.

L'Originel devait se douter qu'il émanait de la jeune femme des pensées malsaines parce qu'il s'approcha du lobe de son oreille et le mordilla légèrement.

Aurore ne pu s'empêcher d'hoqueté de plaisir et lui vola un baiser. Un baiser qui avait le goût de fer, de sang. Après cette nuit, elle aurait une récompense de taille, elle en était convaincue.

«_ La sorcière ne devrait plus tarder… »_ commença Klaus quant on vint sonner à la porte.

C'était bien évidemment Bonnie. La métisse plissa le nez en voyant l'état de son pire ennemi se demandant un instant à qui appartenait tout ce sang. Mais au fond, elle ne préférait pas le savoir. Ils avaient un deal. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de prendre un visage impassible et s'enfonça dans le hall en jetant au passage un regard à la grande brune qui avait les bras chargés.

«_ Aurore amour, je te présente Bonnie »_

_« Une Bennett »_

_« Bon, je serai ravie de faire votre connaissance mais le temps presse n'est-ce pas ? »_ s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Klaus pouffa franchement devant l'impatience de son invitée. Il emmena ses dames dans le petit salon et allégea Aurore de son poids. Celle-ci détailla Bonnie avant de prendre la parole. Elle lui expliqua en long et en large le rituel qu'elles devaient accomplir. Celui-ci nécessitait de canaliser l'énergie que la nature offrait et de répandre du sang.

…

Pendant ce temps, Stefan s'était évertué à mettre la main sur la « jeune » sœur Mickaelson. Il la trouva non sans peine, accoudée au bar du Mystic Grill, un verre à la main. Il cogita un instant, il cherchait la manière de l'aborder. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la mettre dans la confidence mais comment faire pour qu'elle se présente devant son frère méprisable sans rechigner ?

_« Reb comment va-tu ? »_

_« Depuis quand cela t'intéresse ? Ah oui depuis que ta petite amie est partie avec ton frère, la vilaine. »_

_« Je ne relèverai pas cette remarque… »_

_« Tu viens de le faire ! »_

_« Je t'offre un verre en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?_ » tenta-t-il en guise de diversion.

_« Stefan, accouche s'il te plait. Je suis pressée »_

_« Tu en a vraiment l'air… Bien… Ton frère désire te voir. »_

_« Moi non ! »_ lâcha la jeune femme en buvant d'une traite la fin de son verre.

« _Il a la cure »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment…mais Caroline nous attend chez elle… »_

_« Allons-y »_ dit-elle en se levant avec hâte.

L'Originel après avoir brulé quatre feux rouges se gara devant la maison des Forbes. Si Stefan n'avait pas été un vampire, il aurait pu régurgiter son déjeuner. En règle général du restaurant à chez Caroline, il y avait dix minutes. Six en moins pour ce trajet.

Caroline imperceptiblement effrayée accueilli les deux vampires chez elle. Elle aurait dû prendre la peine de préciser que son ami avait pour mission de trouver Rebecca et non de la ramener chez elle. Mais le temps pressait. Quelque chose allait se passer, elle le savait.

«_ Raconte-nous Barbie !_ » ordonna la vampiresse

«_ Je… Klaus est en possession de la cure enfin Elijah est allé la récupérée »_

_« Elijah est ici ? »_ la jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Son frère n'avait même pas pris la peine de la prévenir de son retour.

_« Oui »_

_« Katherine a dit à mon frère où se trouvait la cure ? »_

_« Pas exactement… »_

_« Caroline_ » tenta doucement le beau brun.

_« Katherine est morte, je crois. »_ lâcha-t-elle paniquée.

_« Morte ? »_ répéta Stefan incrédule

_« On s'en fou ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la tuer. Les Petrova payent enfin ! »_

Caroline ne voulait pas relater la partie traumatisante sur Hayley devant la jeune femme. C'était compliqué pour elle d'avouer de quoi elle avait été témoin ce soir surtout que soit disant passant elle avait participé.

«_ Bref, comme je vous l'ai dit, Klaus est en possession de la cure mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il veut en faire pour l'instant. Il veut juste te voir Reb' »_

L'Originel trouva de l'espoir dans les dire de Caroline. Son frère désirait peut-être lui remettre la cure ? Peut-être avait-il enfin compris que cela lui tenait à cœur. Quoique…

_« Mettons-nous en route ! »_ fini-t-elle par lâcher.

« _Nous ? »_ demanda Caroline angoissée.

« _Oh oui nous ! Si jamais c'est un piège… Tu pourras toujours le divertir ou te dévêtir à ta guise. J'aurai ainsi le temps de fuir »._

Sur ces mots, les trois jeunes gens se mirent en route, un silence planant dans la voiture tout le long du trajet.

…

Un pentagramme était dessiner à la craie blanche au milieu du salon, des dizaines de bougies avaient été allumées. Les deux sorcières étaient assises en tailleur à même le sol récitant des incantations étranges. Du sang avait été abondamment versé au milieu du dessin. L'Originel avait promis à Bonnie que l'homme sacrifié était un assassin notoire. Pour être honnête, c'était le premier clanpin qu'il avait trouvé.

L'hybride était assis paisiblement dans son canapé, une fiole dans la main. Il l'avait enfin. Plus rien ni personne ne se mettrait entraver de son chemin dorénavant. Elijah lui avait donné la cure sans un mot et était reparti aussi vite. Klaus trouvait cela plutôt étrange mais son frère avait toujours été un mystère pour lui.

Soudain, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une furie blonde apparu suivie de loin par ses deux acolytes.

Le vampire fourra la fiole dans sa poche et se leva pour aller à la rencontre de sa sœur, il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil aux sorcières, elles étaient dans un état de transe intense.

« _Bonnie ! »_ hurla Caroline en voulant se rapprocher de son amie avant d'être retenue par les bras fort de Klaus.

« _Elle est là de son propre chef, alors reste mignonne Caroline. Tu as déjà fait assez de bêtises aujourd'hui que tu va regretter n'est-ce pas ? »_

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et préféra fermer sa bouche évitant les regards moqueurs du vampire. Mais que faisait donc Bonnie ? Caroline croisa le regard de Stefan et soudain elle saisit l'horreur de la situation. Bonnie après son retour de l'île leur avait parlé d'un sort pour ramener les morts à la vie…

_« Tu voulais me voir paraît-il ? »_ demanda innocemment Reb perdant d'un coup toute sa fougue devant ce qui se tramait.

«_ En effet. Je ne pensais pas cependant que tu ramènerais tes compères avec toi. Je jugeais bon de régler cela en famille. »_

_« Tu as la cure n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Certes. »_

_« Tu comptes en faire quoi ? »_

_« Sista, je n'ai pas demandé à te voir pour parler de cela »_

_« Pourquoi alors ? »_ hurla sa jeune sœur.

_« Voilà, j'avais dans l'idée de te remettre dans ton cercueil après ta traitrise et ton manque de respect en la mémoire de notre frère mais je suis de nature généreuse. Je te laisse une dernière chance. La chance d'être une famille à nouveau. »_

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Parler de traitrises, de manque de respect. Elle se retenait de pleurer et d'assener de coups à son frère qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle le détestait. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré Kol très longtemps trop occupée par sa recherche sur l'île mais les mots de son frère lui faisaient mal.

« _Klaus, tu ne comptes pas ramener les morts à la vie ?_ » demanda Stefan en prenant sur lui.

« _Laisse- moi réfléchir un instant…»_ se moqua l'hybride.

Une fine lumière violette transperça la pièce, les deux sorcières se mirent à haleter, elles récitaient des incantations à vitesses folles. Elles étaient épuisées mais absorbée par une magie qui les dépassait.

_« J'ai sans doute oublié un détail… Une seule d'entre elles survivra. C'est de la magie noir, ce genre de magie ne puise pas vraiment son énergie dans la nature_ » reprit l'hybride avec ironie, lâchant une véritable bombe.

«_ Non, ce n'est pas possible…_ » murmura Caroline.

Soudain toutes les lumières du manoir se coupèrent, un courant d'air traversa la pièce suivie d'un tourbillon de lumières blanches aveuglant.

« _Qu'as-tu fais pauvre fou…._ » Hurla une voix presque fantomatique qui était bien connue aux Mickaelson.

«_ Kol… »_ Dire en cœur Klaus et Rebecca.

Leur frère était là devant eux, enfin plutôt son spectre, il flottait littéralement dans les airs.

Personne n'osait parler totalement ébahit par la situation...

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas…

Le tourbillon ne cessait de s'accroitre laissant apparaître quelques visages…

* * *

**A suivre**


	11. It feels just like it was yesterday

**Coucou,**

**Voilà un petit chapitre plus que court, j'avoue. Je m'en veux d'avoir commencé cette histoire et de me retrouver avec plus aucune envie de la terminer. J'en suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire depuis le début.**

**J'ai vraiment envie de vous remercier de m'avoir suivie malgré mon faible niveau littéraire.**

**Je pense terminer cette histoire la semaine prochaine avec à mon avis deux ou trois chapitres, plus long cette fois.**

_**Merci à Mirmoz, mobbs fellow, , Klaroline-Chair, Guest et Spoiled Child**_

* * *

_**8 . It feels just like it was yesterday**_

Soudain les sorcières se crispèrent et le tourbillon sans crier garde éclata en mille jets de lumières laissant un Kol de chair et de sang raidi par la colère au milieu de la pièce. Tous les vampires présents avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, certains avaient la bouche grande ouverte formant un espèce de Ô, ils auraient pu manquer aisément d'air s'ils en avaient eu un réel besoin.

Bonnie quant à elle, gisait au sol, elle semblait inconsciente. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que sa meilleure amie s'en aperçoive et ne coure à son chevet, un air paniqué collé au visage.

En effet, Klaus avait précisé quelques secondes plus tôt qu'une seule sorcière pourrait survivre à une telle magie. Aurora semblait aller bien et elle abordait un sourire satisfait, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus Caroline. Elle priait silencieuse tous les saints qu'elle connaissait pour que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie, elle devait vivre, elle avait besoin d'elle.

_- « Kol, tu es en vie ?!_ » demanda Rebecca d'une voix chancelante, les larmes commençaient doucement à couler le long de ses joues pâles.

_- « C'est embêtant n'est-ce pas ?_ » aboya le concerné.

- «_ Ne dit pas de bêtises Ko_… » commença son grand frère.

- «_ Tu n'as plus à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! Tu en as perdu le droit, il y a de ça bien longtemps. C'était plus fort que toi n'est-ce pas ? Ô grand alpha… »_

L'hybride Originel essaya tant bien que mal de garder un visage impassible face aux mots cinglants de son frère cadet. Frère qu'il avait voulu venger, frère qu'il avait fini par ramener à la vie, frère qui n'était pas des plus reconnaissants. Klaus se maudit de ne pas avoir inculqué suffisamment à son frère la notion de respect et de reconnaissance. Il avait été trop longtemps enfermé dans sa jolie boite en chêne massif ou pas assez.

- _« N'ai-je pas essayé de vous prévenir_ ? » reprit Kol d'un genre quelque peu prétentieux.

- _« Taisez-vous tous ! Bonnie ne respire presque plus…._ » hurla Caroline, la panique cachant ses beaux traits.

- « _Et alors Love ? Elle devait se douter des risques. Il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas la sorcière la plus puissante dans cette pièce. Paix à son âme »_ répondit Klaus d'un air mauvais. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient et irrité. Il n'en avait rien à faire de la sorcière Bennett. Il désirait rester avec sa famille, des vieux comptes devaient être régler.

La jeune femme était prise de spasmes et des petits cris aigus sortaient de sa jolie bouche. Stefan quant à lui restait silencieux, le visage encerclé par ses deux mains, il essayait de réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Il y avait énormément d'informations à emmagasiner et le temps manquait cruellement. Bonnie devait vivre, elle était toujours le plan B après tout. Vous avez un problème ? Il suffit de contacter votre bonne vieille amie Bonnie qui est toujours prête à se sacrifier pour ses amis….

_- « Aurore, tu es toujours liée avec la sorcière Bennett ? »_

La sorcière acquiesça, un regard lourd de sens jeté à l'Originel, regard qui voulait dire qu'il n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que la jeune métisse ne périsse. En soit c'était plus que parfait. L'hybride s'était juré de l'anéantir une fois ses plans exécutés mais voir la jeune vampire blonde sangloter près de son amie… Il s'assena d'une gifle mentale, monumentale, et s'approcha d'Aurore à vitesse vampirique et lui brisa le cou d'un geste.

_- « Tu me remercieras une prochaine fois Caroline, soit en certaine. Prend ta copine et déguerpis de ma maison ! »_ hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier, suivie de Stefan et de Bonnie dans ses bras, elle décampa à toute vitesse laissant la fratrie seul.

- _« Nous devrions discuter à présent, calmement, comme des gens civilisés »_ tenta Rebecca d'une petite voix nasillarde.

- «_ Où vois-tu des personnes civilisées ma très chère sœur ? Je ne vois qu'une bande d'imbéciles dans cette pièce et un cadavre, un cadavre imbécile aussi doit disant passant_ » se moqua le cadet de la famille.

- _« Kol, tais-toi maintenant ! Je t'ai fait revenir, tu ferrais mieux de me remercier ! »_ répondu l'hybride d'un air sévère.

- _« Tu te fou de moi ? Te remercier ? Te remercier de quoi ? D'avoir fait venir le chaos sur cette terre ? De ne pas m'avoir écouté encore UNE FOIS !? »_

_- « Kol, je voulais simplement que nous soyons réunis comme une vraie famille »_

La réunion familiale tournait au désastre, les frères et sœur s'emmêlaient les pinceaux dans une conversation sans queue ni tête. Personne ne voulait reconnaître ses tords, on pouvait entendre à l'extérieur de l'énorme demeure des Mickaelson, des hurlements, des meubles qui se cassent.

Kol, rouge comme une pivoine et haineux comme jamais, s'était mis à casser le mobilier du salon. Il lançait des canapés, des chaises, des tables en travers de la pièce tentant de toucher son frère ou sa sœur.

L'hybride Originel tenta tant bien que mal de calmer son frère et de le contenir mais la rage accumulée par le jeune homme depuis des décennies lui donnait du fil à torde.

_- « Rebecca ! Dans ma chambre, la dague dépêche toi ! »_ beugla Klaus en arrivant à attraper son frère par les épaules.

-_ « Espèce de lâche, tu me dégoûtes !_ » brailla Kol en essayant de se débattre pendant que sa sœur évitait quelques obstacles jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre.

La porte du grand Hall s'ouvrit à la hâte, Elijah était de retour. Il avait été alerté par les cris qu'il croyait émaner du parc abordant le manoir.

...


	12. An original family

Coucou les filles,

Voilà le prochain chapitre, j'ai fais plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Je suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, j'ai retrouvé un peu de motivation grâce à **Chupachupss** que je remercie au passage.

Merci également à **Mobbs_Fellow** pour sa review.

_**Bon chapitre !**_

* * *

_« Dans une __famille __on a __beau __avoir __vécu __les __mêmes __choses__, on n'a pas les __mêmes __souvenirs__. »__ Marie Darrieussecq_

* * *

**9. An original family**

L'arrivée d'Elijah fut la distraction tant attendue pour Kol, il put se débarrasser de l'emprise de son frère et filer à l'anglaise. Il courrait en direction de la ville, peu lui importait la destination tant qu'il se trouvait loin de ces écœurantes personnes qu'il appelait auparavant sa famille. Tant de siècles perdus à les côtoyer ou à rester enfermé dans son maudit cercueil. Quel gâchis ! Ils étaient tous dans de beaux draps à présent car lors du rituel Kol n'était bien évidemment pas le seul à être sorti de l'espèce de tourbillon. D'autres personnes assoiffées de vengeance avaient été projetées dans les quatre coins de la ville. Le chaos était proche.

Pendant se temps, Caroline s'afférait à éponger le front ruisselant de son amie. Après avoir quitté le manoir de la famille Originel, les trois amis avaient trouvé refuge chez Bonnie. C'était l'endroit le plus sécurisé et calme, l'endroit qui attirait le moins l'attention.

En effet, il était impossible d'emmener la sorcière chez les Salvatore sans soulever quelques soupçons vu son état déplorable et la maison de Caroline était pour une fois campée par sa mère, celle-ci ayant pris sa nuit.

- _« Ma pauvre Bonne Bonne. Je vais rester avec toi la nuit, ca va aller, ne t'inquiète surtout pas »_. La jeune femme essayait de donner des mots encourageant à son amie. Celle-ci émergeait petit à petit avec difficultés.

- «_ Car', voilà une poche de sang, nourris-toi s'il te plait. La nuit a été horrible et tu dois prendre des forces »_ sollicita Stefan en lui tendant ladite poche.

- « _Merci beaucoup… »_ répondit la jeune femme en avalant d'une traite le liquide rouge. Cela en était presque réconfortant, plus grisant que l'alcool.

- _« Stefan que va-t-on faire ? »_ reprit la jeune femme en caressant doucement le visage de sa jeune amie.

-_ « Je n'en sais rien mais il va bien falloir qu'on prévienne les autres, tôt au tard. Kol est de retour et qui d'autres ? Que savons-nous ? Klaus est en possession de la cure…. Elena doit-être mise au courant, elle coure un grave danger et …. »_

Le vampire fut interrompu par les râles de Bonnie, elle avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts.

-_ « Bonnie est-ce que ca va ? Je vais te donner un peu de mon sang, il t'aidera sans doute à te rétablir_ » s'alarma Caroline en s'entaillant l'avant bras.

- _« N.O.N »_ essaya d'articuler la sorcière, sa voix n'était qu'un simple chuchotement.

- _« Mais chérie, tu es si affaiblie, tu … »_

- «_ Approche-toi !_ » supplia la métisse.

Essayant de se concentrer et de faire abstraction de la douleur perçante, Bonnie raconta ce qui l'avait amenée à faire un pacte avec Klaus et ce qu'elle avait vu pendant le rituel.

En effet, alors qu'elle était concentrée à canaliser son énergie avec Aurore, elle avait vu ce qui se tramait de l'autre côté. Elle y avait vu Kol et d'autres morts qui lui étaient bien connu. Il y avait Katherine, des hybrides à Klaus, Shane et bien d'autres.

Ils avaient tous l'air en colère et désireux de passer de l'autre côté. Ils aspiraient littéralement l'énergie des deux sorcières. Bonnie s'était effrayée à la vue de tous ces morts, elle ne voyait nulle part son père qui plus est, la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à agir.

Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre, trop tard malheureusement que tous les visages qu'elle voyait, que toutes ces personnes étaient mortes au nom de quelque chose, celui de Silas. Elle avait crut que son père répondait à cette condition, pauvre idiote

Après le récit de la jeune femme, Caroline et Stefan décidèrent qu'il valait mieux prévenir Damon des derniers drames. Que ne fut pas leur surprise d'apprendre que celui-ci était déjà au courant. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment le jeune homme avait-il eu vent de tout ce foutoir aussi rapidement ?

…

Trois jours passèrent non sans anicroches, en effet, plusieurs massacres eurent lieu au nom du plus puissant sorcier de tout les temps et non ce n'est pas Voldemort mais bien Silas. Plusieurs personnes, des innocents, pour la plupart, furent dépossédé de leur vie pour une cause qui n'était pas des leurs.

Au manoir Mickaelson, les rumeurs et spéculassions fusèrent. En trois jours, il s'était passé tellement de choses, des choses plus que désagréables. Tout d'abord leur frère cadet était revenu d'entre les morts et s'était fait la belle sous leurs regards impuissants. Ensuite, après une discussion plus que mouvementée sur ce qu'ils étaient censé faire, Klaus avait décidé qu'une trêve était de misse. Il n'avait pas supporté la façon dont son frère l'avait traité, dont il avait accueilli sa famille. Il décida alors de rendre visite à sa sœur dans la chambre qu'elle avait investie et de lui céder le remède.

Après tout, ses hybrides ne servaient à rien, il avait négligé sa propre famille pour des bâtards inutiles. Bien que voir sa petite sœur devenir humaine le répugnait au plus au point, il voulait faire un geste, recentrer ses priorités. De toute façon, il comptait bien faire peur à Rebecca pour qu'elle renonce à son rêve éphémère.

Il est inutile de préciser que l'intéressée fut d'abord choquée par l'action plus qu'inattendue de son frère mais finit par sauter de joie et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

- _« Je ne te le donnerais qu'à une seule condition ma chère ! »_

_- « Tout ce que tu voudras mon frère d'amour. Je veux devenir humaine ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie_ » hoqueta la jeune femme.

L'hybride ne put se reteindre de lever les yeux au ciel fasse à la niaiserie de sa petite sœur. Niaiserie qui avait déjà réussi à l'attendrir par le passé. Klaus se mit à lui expliquer qu'elle devrait à présent respecter plusieurs règles, il lui parla également des nouvelles maladies découvertes ces dernières décennies, du taux de mortalité. Bref, de choses qui ne sont pas vraiment des plus gaies.

_- « Dernière chose, tu devras m'obéir jusqu'à ta mort ! Quand je te dirai quelque chose, tu agiras en conséquence sans rechigner, est-ce clair ?»_ fini par dire l'Originel.

- _« Euh, Nik, tu ne crois pas que tu va un peu loin là_ » hésita sa cadette.

- _« Je croyais que tu voulais le remède ? »_

_- « Oui ! Très bien, je t'obéirai jusqu'à ma mort ! »_

_- « Bien puisses-tu vivre centenaire ! »_

C'était du véritable gaspillage, il savait que sa sœur ne tiendrait pas un an en tant qu'humaine et qu'il lui faudrait la retransformer. Mais elle était sa sœur et il voulait la récupéré. Essayer une façon un peu plus douce que le daguage intensif habituel.

Klaus sourit et sorti de sa poche la petite fiole précieuse. A ce moment là, les ennuis ne finirent plus. Tout parti littéralement en sucette encore plus qu'à l'habituel.

Rebecca avala d'une traite le liquide qu'elle croyait précieux et se mit instantanément à étouffer. C'était de la verveine diluée avec de l'eau et un arôme cachant son odeur originel.

Oui, en trois jours, au manoir Mickaelson il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Un frère cadet revenu d'entre les morts, une prise de conscience et un geste généreux envers une sœur et surtout la trahison d'un frère.

Au début, Klaus avait crut à un dernier tour de cette garce de Pierce mais après analyse de la situation, c'était presque impossible. Elle était venue racheter sa liberté, il lui fallait une véritable monnaie d'échange.

Une seule conclusion se révélait à l'Originel, une conclusion qui lui était plus que fâcheuse. Il avait envoyé Elijah récupérer le remède dans le caveau familiale des Lockwood. Il était face à une énième trahison.

Elijah fut instantanément confronté, il parut être surpris au début. Malgré les accusations et hurlements de son frère, il n'en oublia pas son calme légendaire. Il nia tout d'abord les faits puis s'avoua vaincu.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Klaus, l'hybride en quête de suprématie et l' antihumain de pure souche aurait eu l'idée de donner la cure à quelqu'un et encore moins à sa sœur.

- «_ Je veux une explication sur le champs ! »_

_- « La cure n'était pas destinée à notre sœur, c'est tout. »_ répondit calmement l'ainé de la fratrie. Il ne daignerait pas donner une véritable explication à son geste.

- « _Mais dis-moi … Tu l'as subtilisée pour qui ? Pour cette douce et charmante Elena ? Ou alors…. Laisse-moi voir…. Avec le voile tombé, peut-être que Katarina est de retour et que tu as envie de t'enfuir avec ou alors de me faire du chantage ! »_ hurla l'hybride en sautant sur son frère et en le maintenant à même le sol.

- _« Klaus, calme-toi ! Le décès de Kol t'a complètement aveuglé ! »_

_- « Ferme-la ! Ou est la cure ? »_

_- « Tu as perdu tes priorités, Silas est….. »_

_- « Je n'en ai rien à foutre de Silas, je l'attends qu'il vienne ! »_ s'empourpra Klaus en secouant frénétiquement son frère. Il avait des envies de meurtre.

- «_ Klaus, donner le remède à Rebecca était un geste honorable de ta part, un début de rédemption mais…. »_

_- « Tu va fermer ta bouche maintenant ! Elijah, j'en ai marre de me décarcasser pour cette foutue famille alors que vous vous évertuez tous à me décevoir ! »_

_- «… »_

_- « J'en ai fini avec vous ! Va-t-en. Je n'ai plus de frère_ » termina l'hybride en se relevant rapidement.

Sur ces derniers mots, la famille Mickaelson vola en éclat encore une fois. Sans doute pour la dernière fois. Chacun restant campé sur ses positions.

Après les massacres des derniers jours et le cadeau gâché, Rebecca pris la décision de rester avec son frère. Il n'y avait plus que lui à présent. Malgré les disputes, les coups-bas et autres manigances, ils s'aimaient.

…

Le Mystic Grill était connu pour son calme légendaire en journée et le ralliement de toutes les jolies jeunes filles de la ville, les cheerleaders pendant la nuit. Elles étaient accoudées à une table, riant et se remémorant le super match qu'il y avait eu quelques heures plus tôt.

Après trois tournées de shoot, l'ambiance était au sommet. Ce fut le moment oùun bel homme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air espiègles décida de faire son entrée. Il remarqua très vite les dizaines de jeunes filles qui beuglaient à tout va. Des casse-croutes sur pattes. Il s'en léchait les babiles.

Kol s'avança d'un pas serein vers les pseudo sportives qui ressemblait plus à des bimbos attardés et se présenta, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que le jeune homme soit intégré au groupe. Les filles étaient plutôt saoules et lui, il était plus que craquant.

Après une bonne demi-heure et quelques compulsions par ici et par là, lui assurant ainsi qu'aucune ne décamperai, le vampire décida de passer à l'action.

Il commença par des petits baisers chastes, des caresses sur une fille ou l'autre, puis une qui avait l'air plus appétissante que les autres attira son regard. Il l'attrapa avec violence et la posa sur ses genoux.

_- « Ne crie pas, tu va aimer ça ! »_ lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La pauvre fille acquiesça et il plongea sur son cou qu'il suçota, lécha goulument et puis ses crocs transpercèrent sa chair tendre et blanche. Elle était terriblement délicieuse. Il dû se reteindre de ne pas la vider sur place. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule.

_- « Tu en veux aussi ma jolie »_ lâcha le vampire en se retournant doucement.

Que ne fut pas sa surprise que de voir que la jeune femme n'était autre que la pouliche de son frère. Cette espèce de blondinette débile, ce bébé vampire… Et s'il la tuait ? Ca pourrait-être assez amusant, Klaus serait sans doute en colère et puis ce serait une petite vengeance personnelle pour cette salope d'Elena Gilbert. Quoiqu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle était devenue son cœur, sans âme… Et bien soit, il tuerait la fille uniquement pour son bon plaisir et pour faire enrager son imbécile d'hybride de frère.

...


End file.
